The Adventures of Johnathon Rice: One Piece
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: a powerful and unknown enemy has attacked – and won. Dozens, if not hundreds, of video game characters from past Nintendo games have lost their bodies and have been transformed into spirits. The only character to have escaped the initial attack is Kirby, Johnathon and straw hats... are going on World of Light Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

powerful and unknown enemy has attacked – and won. Dozens, if not hundreds, of video game characters from past Nintendo games have lost their bodies and have been transformed into spirits. The only character to have escaped the initial attack is Kirby and Johnathon rice...… riding a star. Kirby alone will have to discover the nature of the World of Light, though it's unlikely he'll be alone for too long.

me: ow what the hell...

Kirby: you alright Johnathon?

me: yeah! but... where the hell are we?

Kirby: I don't know...

Luffy: Johnathon, kriby….

me and kriby: LUFFY!

Me and kriby running to luffy on Thousand Sunny, with luffy crew on board. this is my first adventure on unknowen world.

[ Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's Theme - World of Light

 _Colours weave into a spire of flame,_

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed,_

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night,_

 _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light,_

 _On that day, when the sky fell away,_

 _Our world came to an end,_

 _In our eyes, did a fading sunrise in the dark, glimmer shadows_

 _Silence grows, in the spaces between,_

 _Stretching out beyond time,_

 _Rising up, as a chorus of souls finds a [voice?],_

 _Flickering through the void,_

 _These little sparks,_

 _Cling onto life, everyone caught in the struggle,_

 _And then the storms of change, they fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind,_

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light, gleaming faint beyond the dwindle from [sight?]_

 _No escape no greater fate to be made,_

 _in the end the chains of time will not break,_

 _Colours weave into a spire of flame,_

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed,_

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night,_

 _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light_

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: **One Piece: Pirate Warriors**

 **(** **Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch WORLD)**

 **Narrior:**

 **Mermaids...**

Mermaids are legendary aquatic creatures with the heads and torsos of beautiful human females and the tails of fish. They have lived in the seas for centuries. They are seen as equals by the Ancient emperor, Mikeru since they also understand the importance of the Earth and both possess supernatural powers.

Mermaids are a female only species and are born in a magical seashell within their kingdom's castle. They are the chosen people of Aqua Regina and the seven mermaid princesses can summon her when they combine their singing.

Mermaids possess a pearl tear which they hide in their shell lockets. The pearl tear is the source of the mermaids' beautiful singing voices and without them, they cannot hold a tune. The princess pearls possess extremely powerful magic and all seven can summon and command Aqua Regina.

Mermaids are good beings but if a mermaid's heart were to suffer from a terrible loss or traumatic event like betrayal, she may become wicked like Sara. When a mermaid's heart darkens, her long hair becomes black and her tail becomes a deep black covered in thick, sharp-edged scales.

me: awwww I'm seasick...

kriby: its ok we made it out from unknown villain.

me: yeah that's true!

The **North Pacific Ocean Mermaids...**

 **luffy: hey a fish I c-**

 **we pull out a** As a mermaid, Lucia has to transform into a human in order to stay on land. When she is facing a sea demon, she transforms into her idol form, Pink Pearl Voice, and uses her voice as offensive attack. The Sea Demons and enemies are hurt by the frequency in her voice as well as emotions the song contains, which are generally of hope and love.

me: um... a girl...

?: um... Johnathon.. are you Johnathon rice...

me: um yes why?

?: I am **Lucia Nanami! and you are Hero Of Light!**

 **all: WHAT!?**

 **NEXT Ch**


	2. Chapter 2

begins with a flashback of Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King, about to be executed in front of a crowd. However, before he dies, he tells the crowd that he has left everything he owns in one place and all they have to do is go and find it. Thus, this causes countless pirates to set off to find Roger's treasure, One Piece and the beginning of the Golden Age of Pirates.[1]

Twelve years later in Foosha Village, Luffy (who is seven at this point) is seen on a ship trying to prove his worth to the Red Hair Pirates by cutting himself on the cheek which ends up leaving a scar. It then cuts to a scene where Luffy is with Shanks and his crew in the Party's Bar owned by Makino. Due to his interactions with the Red Hair Pirates for the year they have stayed at the village, Luffy not only began to idolize Shanks, he has even desired to become a pirate as well. While in the bar, Luffy tries to convince Shanks to let him join his crew; however, Shanks' turns him down due to him being too young and his inability to swim. [2] Luffy then questions Shanks on how long they are going to stay in which Shanks replies that they will take about two or three more trips then deport. This causes Luffy to state that he will learn how to swim by then.

It is then that Higuma and his bandits enterthe bar while Higuma makes a remark about never seeing pirates before and how pathetic they are. He then demands ten barrels of saké; however, Shanks and his crew drank the bar dry. Shanks then apologizes to Higuma then offers the last bottle to him; but, unsatisfied with just one bottle, Higuma smashes the bottle on Shanks' head. Shanks' then comments on the mess that Higuma makes while he is boasting about the bounty he has over his head. When Shanks ignores his boasts and asks Minako for a rag to clean the mess, he then smashes the plates out of rage before taking his leave. Once Higuma and his group leaves, Shanks' and his crew laugh at the events that just occurred while Luffy is angered at the fact that Shanks' looked weak cause he did not fight back. [3] Shanks then states that is wasn't worth getting into a fight over.

After Shanks' retort, Luffy starts to leave and Shank's grabs onto Luffy's arm; however, Luffy's arm begins to stretch which causes the entire crew to panic. Lucky Roo looks in a chest to discover that the fruit that was in it is gone and the proceeds to question Luffy if he ate it which he replies that he did. Shanks reveals to Luffy that the fruit that he ate was a Devil Fruit and not only did it caused his body to be rubber; it also took his ability to swim. [4]

The next day, Luffy starts to see an upside in eating the fruit. He begins to show off his rubber abilities to some of the villagers, much to the chagrin of the mayor of the village, who does not like the idea of Luffy becoming a pirate. Later, Luffy visits Makino and once again expresses his disappointment at Shanks for not fighting back the day before. Suddenly, Higuma and his bandits enter the bar.[5]

The story shifts ahead a bit when Makino runs to the mayor for help, because Luffy had upset the bandits and they are beating him up. After a couple of poundings, Higuma goes to finish Luffy off. The mayor tries to apologize for Luffy's actions and offers money for his safety, but Higuma refuses and continues to attack Luffy anyway. Shanks suddenly returns and demands Higuma let Luffy go. Higuma laughs at Shanks and sends his men to kill him, as well. However, Shanks' first mate easily takes care of Higuma's thugs. When Shanks again demands that he let Luffy go, Higuma throws a smoke bomb, grabs Luffy, and escapes. Shanks starts panicking, but his first mate notices something.[6]

Higuma sails a boat away from the town, claiming a perfect getaway because no one suspects a bandit would flee to the ocean. Far from land, Higuma throws Luffy into the water and, true to the myth of the Devil Fruit, Luffy is unable to swim. A flashback shows us that when Higuma re-entered the bar, he immediately started bad-mouthing Shanks, to which Luffy took offense and screamed for them to take back their words. Back in the present, Higuma laughs at Luffy's struggle but fails to notice the giant sea monster creeping up on him - until it is too late and he is eaten in one bite. The monster then sets his sights on Luffy, but Shanks pulls him away just in time and, with a very menacing expression on his face, tells the sea monster to leave. The monster leaves and Shanks tries to calm down a sobbing Luffy, who points out that Shanks' left arm has been chomped off. Shanks tells him it is just a small price to pay for saving him.[7]

Some time later, Shanks' crew prepares to leave the village for the last time, and Luffy comes to say his goodbyes. When asked if he is disappointed, Luffy replies he is, but will not ask to join and that he will be a pirate on his own. Shanks teases him again and Luffy screams that he will be a better pirate than him, and that he will be the Pirate King. Upon hearing this, Shanks gives Luffy his favorite straw hat and makes him promise that he will return it someday when they meet again. Afterwards, Shanks and his crew leave the village.[8]

Ten years pass and Luffy, now 17 years old, is old enough to leave on his own. As Luffy sails away from his village, he runs into the sea monster again. This time, Luffy is ready and punches the monster with a Gomu Gomu no Pistol, instantly knocking it out. Luffy once again claims that he will become the Pirate King![9]

On the High Seas: First VoyageEdit

The next act in the arc finds Luffy being sucked into a whirlpool but rescued by a pirate crew when they find him in a barrel (which he jumped into at the last second). Their captain, an ugly and fat woman named Alvida, barges in after their discovery, thinking that they are drinking behind her back. However, the crewmates put the blame on their cabin boy, Koby.[10]

Meanwhile, in some woods not far from the ship, Luffy gets acquainted with Koby, who turns out to be quite the coward and only became a cabin boy because he got on the wrong ship while out fishing, and it was the only way to spare his life. Koby also reveals he wants to be a Marine, but feels this goal is out of his reach. However, when Luffy tells Koby of his dream and his willingness to do it or die trying, Koby starts to get inspired. This turns out to be good timing, as Alvida finds the two and barks at Koby to say who the prettiest person in the world is (something she makes all of her crew do). At first Koby starts to do as told, but remembering Luffy's words, he blurts out that Alvida is the ugliest hag in the sea.[11]

his, of course, angers Alvida, and she goes to kill Koby with her iron mace (her signature weapon). Luffy pushes him back and takes the blow, taking no damage as his rubber body absorbs the impact. He then retaliates by hitting Alvida with a Gomu Gomu no Pistol, knocking her out with one punch. He then demands to the rest of her crew to give Koby a dinghy so he can fulfill his dream of joining the marines.[12]

The crew does so and the two sail off with Luffy wondering if he can get a famed pirate hunter named Roronoa Zoro to join his crew, though Koby thinks it will never happen.[13]

Against the Oppressive Axe: Recruiting A Swordsman and Skirmish with the MarinesEdit

The third and final act of the arc sees Luffy and Koby arriving in Shells Town, home to a local Marine base. While stopping at a café to eat, the two talk about Zoro and Captain Morgan, which make the residents a little jumpy when their names are mentioned and gives Koby a bad feeling.

The two boys then head for the Marine base, where they see the pirate hunter Zoro tied to a post. Zoro tries to get the two to untie him, which Luffy is all for and Koby is against. Before the two can make their decision, a girl (to be known as Rika) climbs over the gate and goes to Zoro, offering him some rice balls. He refuses and tries to send her away, but a man in a tacky outfit with Marines behind him approaches. He is Helmeppo, Captain Morgan's spoiled son. Helmeppo swipes Rika's rice balls and eats them, only to spit them out and complain they have too much sugar (they are supposed to be seasoned with salt). He stomps them into the dirt right before her eyes before ordering one of his men to literally throw Rika out. Luckily, she is caught by Luffy.

Helmeppo then talks with Zoro, where it is revealed that if Zoro can survive a month at the stake with no food, Helmeppo promises he will let him go. After Helmeppo and his guards leave, Luffy confronts Zoro and asks him to join his crew. Zoro initially turns him down, but before Luffy leaves, Zoro asks him to feed him the now heavily dirtied rice balls. After he eats it, he tells Luffy to tell Rika that they were delicious. Luffy relays it to her back in town, giving Koby a sense that Zoro cannot really be all bad. but then I walk up and see what's going on's

Me: Oh no I got do something.

Rika then tells Luffy and Koby that Zoro was thrown in prison for protecting her from a mean dog of Helmeppo's that was attacking her and the town. She also reveals that Morgan is the true menace to the island. Helmeppo happens to stroll into town at that very moment, bragging that he will put Zoro to death in three days. When Luffy confronts him on his promise, Helmeppo admits he was lying, to which he receives a punch in the face from Luffy once the truth is known.

The towns people start to panic as Helmeppo threatens to tell his dad what happened. Luffy, however, is not worried and heads back to the base. In the base, Helmeppo bursts into his father's quarters, yelling that he wants him to kill someone. On the Marine ground, Luffy confronts Zoro again and makes a rather unfair deal with the swordsman. Luffy will get Zoro's swords from the base, but if Zoro wants them back, he has to join the crew. Luffy then heads for the fortress, while Zoro thinks that Luffy is a pretty dumb pirate.

At the top of the fortress, the Marines are preparing to raise a newly finished statue of Captain Morgan, who is finally introduced. He smacks and then chides his son for his whining. He then shows his cruel side when he kills a lieutenant for not following his orders to search for and kill Rika. As the men begin to raise the statue, Luffy uses his rocket move to reach the top of the fortress, but overshoots. Luffy grabs onto the statue to stop himself, pulling the statue to the edge of the fortress and breaking it in half. Morgan is outraged and orders his men to kill Luffy, who ignores them and grabs Helmeppo before running into the base. On ground level, Koby is trying to untie Zoro while asking him to join Luffy and stop Morgan. Before he can finish his task, he is shot.

In the base, Luffy is trying to get Helmeppo to tell him where Zoro's swords are. He uses the man as a shield when he runs into Marines. Back on ground level, we see Koby has only been hit in the arm. When Zoro tries to tell him to escape, Koby reveals Morgan's true intention of killing him. Morgan then appears before the two with a firing squad in tow. Luffy finds Zoro's swords but notices both of his friends about to be killed. As the squad prepares to fire, Zoro reflects on his past when he was younger and met a girl name Kuina who he could not beat in a duel, despite him being the strongest in his class.

One night, he challenges Kuina to a fight with real swords, which results in his 2001st loss against her. However, Kuina reveals that she will get weaker when she grows older and cannot become a true swordsman. Zoro convinces her otherwise and makes her promise that one of them will someday become the greatest sword fighter in the world. Sadly, Kuina dies the next day from falling down some stairs, prompting Zoro to take it upon himself to keep their promise. Back in the present, Morgan tells the squad to fire, but Luffy jumps in front of the two, taking the bullets and then bouncing them right back at the Marines. He then asks Zoro one more time to join his crew, which, under the circumstances, Zoro accept

me: nice it's best I help too..

so I join in battle with zoro and Luffy. then unties him just as the Marines are bearing down on them with their swords. Surprisingly, Zoro holds them all off with his Santoryu. He then pledges his loyalty to Luffy, though he threatens to make Luffy commit suicide if he interferes with Zoro's dream. Luffy accepts his terms, then takes care of the Marines with a Gomu Gomu no Muchi (a stretching leg sweep). Morgan then confronts Luffy with his axe-arm, but the fight turns out to be very one-sided as Luffy keeps hitting Morgan without taking a blow himself.

Helmeppo stops the fight when he shows that he is holding Koby hostage with pistol to his head. Koby, however, tells Luffy not to worry about him and to defeat the captain. Morgan rises over with his axe, ready to deliver a fatal blow, as Luffy hits Helmeppo with a Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but Zoro stops Morgan at the last second. The Marines soon rejoice after his defeat, as Captain Morgan's tyranny is finally over.

Later, Luffy, Zoro, and Koby are rewarded with a dinner at Rika's house. As the three discuss their future plans, a Marine lieutenant named Ripper confronts the three, telling Luffy and Zoro that they have to leave since they are pirates, despite having saved them, though Ripper points out that he will not report them to headquarters to repay the favor he owes them. When the issue is brought up of Koby (because of his cabin boy background), Luffy starts to reveal his past, to which Koby socks him the face. The two start to fight until the lieutenant orders Luffy to leave. Koby realizes Luffy helped him out once again and comes to the realization that he must start standing up for himself. He proclaims to the lieutenant that he is no pirate and that he will be a Marine. This is enough to get him accepted.

As Luffy and Zoro prepare to leave town, Koby catches up with them and salutes the two, followed by the rest of the Marine base. Luffy tells Koby they will meet again someday as he and Zoro ride off to continue their adventure.

but I warp home to dallas. I have great battle.

next ch


	3. Chapter 3

The arc begins with Luffy and Zoro out at sea, lost and starving, due to the fact that neither of them have any sense of direction. Luffy spots a bird in the air and uses his rubber powers to try and catch it so that they can eat it. However, the bird turns out to be much larger than he thought and flies off with Luffy in its mouth. Zoro rows after him but comes across three pirates struggling in the ocean. They jump into Zoro's boat as he passes them (since he cannot stop) and then try to steal the boat from Zoro, only to get beaten up for it. The pirates then apologize for their actions, recognizing Zoro as the famous pirate hunter, and explain to him how their situation came about. They were returning from successfully plundering a ship when they came across a small boat drifting the ocean with a female passenger on board. She asked for some food and water and offered a treasure chest as payment. The greedy pirates decided to check the chest first, only to find it empty and that the girl had stolen their boat. A sudden maelstrom appeared and sunk the small boat along with the pirates, while the girl waved goodbye as she rode off with their boat.

Back in the present, the pirates growl about getting revenge and worry about what their captain Buggy will do to them if they come back empty-handed, while Zoro wonders who Buggy is. Meanwhile, in a small village named Orange Town, a pirate ship designed like a carousel is docked near the town. One of the pirates on the ship spots Luffy and the bird, alerting the captain, who orders him to shoot it down. In town, the same girl who had robbed the pirates is running away from three more angry pirates, who are yelling at her to return a map of the Grand Line she stole. An explosion halts the chase for a moment, and something crashes in the middle of the four. Luffy emerges from the smoke unharmed, wondering what shot at him. The girl suddenly gets an idea and calls Luffy "boss", asking him to take care of the pirates. The pirates crowd around Luffy, one of them striking him on the head and knocking off his straw hat. This angers Luffy, and he easily defeats all three. The girl, who was watching, is impressed by his abilities and introduces herself as Nami, a thief who specializes in robbing pirates.

Nami at first tries to form a partnership with Luffy, but when she finds out he is a pirate, she switches to the idea to pretend to turn Luffy in to Buggy as her former boss. She ties up Luffy and gives him to Buggy, who locks him in a cage. Later, Nami pretends to join Buggy's crew so she can steal his gold. This works well, until Buggy orders her to kill Luffy to prove her loyalty. Nami's conscience gets the best of her, and she is compelled to save Luffy. Fortunately, Zoro shows up in time to save them both and fights Buggy. He cuts Buggy into pieces, marveling at how easily he was defeated. However, when he turns around, he finds that Buggy's hand has managed to detach itself, stabbing Zoro in his midsection. Buggy then reveals he has eaten a Devil Fruit giving him the power to detach his body parts, separating into sections, rendering him invulnerable against sharp objects such as swords. However, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami manage to escape by firing Buggy's cannon at Buggy and his crew.

Escaping into the empty town, the three happen upon a dog, Chouchou, and the mayor of Orange Town, Boodle, who explains the dog's situation of guarding his master's pet shop, despite knowing his master is dead. The talk is interrupted by the arrival of Buggy's first mate, Mohji, and his pet lion, Richie. Nami and Boodle escape (Zoro is recovering from his wound in the Mayor's house), but Luffy is still stuck in the cage Buggy imprisoned him in when Nami turned him in.

Richie attacks Luffy, breaking the cage and sending Luffy flying through a house. Noticing the pet store, he then turns his attention toward it. Chouchou defends it to the best of his ability, but is no match for the lion. When Luffy comes back into the area, he sees the pet shop burned to the ground and the dog heartbroken over it. Luffy then confronts Mohji and Richie and defeats both easily, then takes the last box of dog food left from the store and gives it to Chouchou.

Boodle, inspired by Luffy's courage, goes to confront Buggy, but is almost choked to death. Luckily, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami arrive and save him, then knock him out to make sure he does not get in the way. Zoro fights with Cabaji, Buggy's second mate and swordsman, and despite his wounds, defeats him.

Luffy finally takes on Buggy while Nami sneaks off to steal Buggy's treasure. During the fight, Buggy reveals that he is Shanks' acquaintance, as well as how he gained his powers and how he holds a grudge against him. He then sets off after Nami when he spots her taking his loot, but Luffy saves her. As Buggy separates his body parts again, preparing for another attack on Luffy, Nami steals some of them, tying the stolen body parts together. Buggy is left with just his hands, feet and head, vulnerable for Luffy to send him flying. Nami gives Luffy the map of the Grand Line as she thanks him and agrees to partner up with him for the time being.

As the trio starts to relax, the townspeople come back into the town, and, upon seeing their mayor knocked out, demand answers. Luffy replies that the three are pirates, and the townspeople chase them out of town, though the three manage to lose them thanks to Chouchou's intervention.

Boodle wakes up and sets after them himself just as Luffy, Zoro, and Nami leave the island on two small boats, thanking the three from the dock as they sail off. To Nami's surprise, Luffy had deliberately left one of her treasure bags behind that was worth 500,000 to help the people of Orange Town rebuild their homes. She threatens Luffy never to do that again. With that, the three pirates sail off to continue their journey to the Grand Line.

Next ep


	4. Chapter 4

The first part of this arc sees the group land on a mysterious island inhabited by strange creatures. After passing the "test" of the forest, the Straw Hat Pirates (now comprising of Luffy, Zoro, and Nami) meet Gaimon, a pirate stuck inside a treasure chest who was marooned by his crew. The four become friends, and Luffy agrees to help Gaimon get down the treasure he has been guarding on top of a rock. When Luffy refuses to throw down the treasure chests, Gaimon realizes that the chests on the rock are the same as the island's other treasure chests, which are empty. Seeing Gaimon is disappointed, Luffy offers to take him off the island. Gaimon decides to remain on the island and protect the island's rare animals, which have become his friends. With that, the Straw Hats bid Gaimon goodbye and continue on.

Next, the Straw Hat Pirates arrive in Syrup Village, where they meet Usopp, who entertains notions of grandeur by commanding the Usopp Pirates. This group is composed of Usopp and three loyal village children: Tamanegi, Ninjin, and Piiman. The Usopp Pirates cause no real trouble, but do frequently annoy the villagers, most often by giving false warnings of attacking pirates.

Usopp's wealthy friend Kaya is bedridden, but is well-provided for by her two butlers, Merry and Klahadore. However, Klahadore hides a dangerous secret: he is actually the evil captain Kuro, leader of the Black Cat Pirates. Though Kuro was believed to have been executed years ago, in reality an impostor was switched to take his place. The real Kuro has since been undercover, working to acquire the villagers' respect and Kaya's assets so he can have a peaceful retirement.

The Straw Hat Pirates make a stop at Syrup Village in search of a ship. Usopp is overjoyed to have real pirates arrive, and greets them with a cleverly-conceived act designed to fool the pirates into believing he is the commander of his own huge pirate fleet. The ruse fails, and Luffy and friends proceed into Syrup Village unhindered. Soon, the Straw Hats make friends with Usopp when Luffy discovers he is the son of Yasopp, one of the pirates in Shanks' crew.

Kuro's long awaited time to act arrives, as he meets with his former first mate Jango, but his identity and plan is accidentally overheard by Luffy and Usopp. Jango hypnotizes Luffy to sleep, who then falls off a cliff and is believed to be dead by everyone present; however, they are unaware that Luffy has survived because of his Devil Fruit powers.

Kuro allows Usopp to flee because no one would believe him, which proves to be true as the villagers choose to not believe in Usopp's warnings. When trying to warn Kaya, she thinks that Usopp is trying to kidnap her, and Merry, armed with a gun, chases him off. Usopp then lies to his crew in order to protect them from harm. However, the Straw Hat Pirates are aware of the situation, and decide to lend aid to the side of Usopp and Kaya and prepare with setting up traps. That night Merry gives Klahadore the glasses that Kaya bought for his three years of service, only for Klahadore to destroy them and reveal his true intentions that he wants Kaya's estate, attacking Merry to prevent him from warning Kaya. Kuro's ship and crew will arrive at Syrup Village the next day, where they believe they will find no resistance.

The Straw Hats initially get which beach the Black Cat pirates are going to land on wrong. This is caused by Usopp's faulty assumption that the area where Kuro met Jango is the arrival point, unaware that the real landing point is on the other beach. This results in Usopp and Nami initially fighting the pirates alone, as Luffy gets lost and Zoro is stuck in their oil slick trap (as a result of Nami using Zoro to get out of it herself in a desperate attempt to make sure the Black Cat Pirates did not get to her treasure, which was on the other beach where their boats were).

Just before the two are killed, Zoro and Luffy arrive and fight Kuro's crew. Jango hypnotizes the crew to increase their strength, but accidentally hypnotizes Luffy as well, turning him into even more of a threat. Jango is forced to hypnotize Luffy to sleep again to stop him, but accidentally causes the crew to be knocked out by the ship's stempost, which Luffy was holding onto when he fell asleep. Meanwhile, Kaya finds the wounded Merry, who informs her of Klahadore's identity, and, realizing she was wrong about her accusations about Usopp, heads out to find Kuro to talk to him. Usopp's crew figures out that his earlier lie about a pirate attack was actually a lie; they notice Kaya walking out of the village and begin to follow her.

Meanwhile, Jango summons the ship's guards, the Nyaban brothers, Buchi and Sham, who fight against Zoro. Disarmed of all but one sword, Zoro must fight an uphill battle against the teamwork of Buchi and Sham, which is difficult without all three swords. Zoro prevents Usopp from helping him by taking a hit from Usopp's Lead Star to keep Usopp from getting dragged into the fight. Kuro then appears disgusted by how the Black Cat Pirates are getting beaten by children, and gives the Nyaban brothers five minutes before he kills everyone.

Nami is able to kick Zoro's swords back to him, allowing him to defeat the Nyaban brothers. However, Buchi survives and is hypnotized by Jango, turning him into an even bigger threat to Zoro. Nami goes to wake Luffy up, and Jango tries to stop her with his Chakram, but at the last second Nami steps on Luffy's face, which gets him up in time to stop the Chakram with his rubber body. Kaya then intervenes, holds Kuro at gunpoint, and tries to get him to remember the fun times they had. However, Kuro reveals that he never cared about her and only wants her money, and was simply waiting for this day where he can kill her, causing Kaya to drop the gun in shock. Usopp tries to attack Kuro to defend Kaya, but Kuro injures him badly in retaliation. Kuro is then attacked by Usopp's crew, who have arrived, but Kuro simply brushes off their attack.

Usopp orders his crew to take Kaya and flee, and the three take Kaya into the forest while Kuro sends Jango after them. Zoro finishes off Buchi and then heads out with Usopp as his guide on his back to rescue Kaya and the boys (since Usopp cannot move due to his injuries and Zoro needs him to navigate through the forest), while Luffy deals with Kuro. Eventually, Jango catches up with his target and easily overpowers the boys. Kaya threatens to kill herself with Jango's Chakram to stop Jango from hurting Usopp's crew, and allows Jango to force herself to sign the will that allows Kuro to "legally" acquire her wealth after he kills her. Zoro and Usopp catch up, and proving himself less useless than he seems, Usopp aids Zoro in defeating Jango and rescuing Kaya and the boys with his sniper skills.

Meanwhile, Kuro unleashes his "Shakushi" that attacks everything in sight, including his own men, and reveals that part of his original plan was to kill his crew so his true identity could never be exposed. Angered by Kuro's lack of respect to his crew, and that Kuro had abandoned the ideal of what it means to be a pirate, the final victory is won by Luffy, who defeats him with his devastating Gomu Gomu no Kane attack and forces the Black Cat pirates to leave the village with Kuro's body.

Usopp decides that news of a real pirate attack might be too upsetting for the villagers and would affect their peace of mind, since pirates do not normally come to an out-of-the-way village. He orders everyone to keep it a secret, which Kaya and his crew agree with. Kaya, realizing that confinement in her home and sorrow towards her parents' deaths had been the cause of her illness, is grateful to the Straw Hat Pirates, and gives them her ship, the Going Merry. Usopp is grateful to them as well, and now has the confidence to disband his pirate crew and strike out on his own to be a real pirate. But his luck proves to be even better than he knows when Luffy invites him to join his crew. With a new friend and crewmember, as well as a new ship, the Straw Hat Pirates leave Syrup Village to continue their voyage to the Grand Line.

next ep


	5. Chapter 5

he arc begins with the Straw Hats (Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, and the newly-joined Usopp) checking out their new pirate ship as well as designing a Jolly Roger for it. As a test of the ship's capabilities, Luffy and Usopp test out one of the cannons on board by shooting at a rock formation. However, unbeknownst to them, two pirate hunters happen to be on the rock, and one of them attacks the ship in retaliation. Luffy fights him, but Zoro points him out to be a friend of his. It is here the Straw Hat Pirates meet Johnny and Yosaku, who were on the rock that was shot at. After the Straw Hats apologize and Nami cures Yosaku of his scurvy, the crew realizes that they are going to need a cook for the ship to maintain the healthy quality of their food stores before they can go to the Grand Line. To repay the favor for helping them, Johnny and Yosaku tell the crew of a floating restaurant in the middle of the ocean where they might find a cook, and then help navigate the crew to said restaurant, the Baratie.

Upon arrival, the group runs into trouble with a Marine Lieutenant, Fullbody. In the scuffle between the two, Luffy accidentally redirects a cannonball into the Baratie's roof. While Luffy tries to make a deal with the captain, head chef and owner of the ship, Zeff, to pay for the damages caused to the roof, we meet Sanji, the assistant chef. Sanji has an encounter with Fullbody as well, and almost kills Fullbody for insulting the Baratie's food. However, an even bigger incident occurs when a pirate named Gin comes onto the ship demanding food (he was being detained by Fullbody, because he is a member of Don Krieg's armada). Although denied food, beaten, and thrown out of the restaurant by the crew, Sanji secretly serves the man a savory meal, saving Gin from starvation. Despite this act of kindness, when Gin leaves and returns to his ship, he tells Don Krieg about the Baratie. After hearing about the ship, Don Krieg comes to believe that taking over the Baratie is a key step in resurrecting his fleet.

In the midst of the battle, Luffy (who has been working as "Chore Boy" to pay off the damages to the roof) and the other male Straw Hat members try to get the Going Merry away from the battle. Only then do they realize that Nami double-crossed them and stole their ship and treasure. Zoro, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku prepare to go after her. However, their plans are brought to a halt when Krieg's galleon is suddenly sliced in half. Through the wreckage of the ship sails the mysterious figure that Zoro instantly recognizes as Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk, one of the Shichibukai, and the best swordsman in the world. Zoro decides to try and defeat Mihawk to gain the title of best swordsman in the world, but is clearly outmatched by Mihawk's strength.

However, Zoro impresses Mihawk with his courage and honor. As a result, Mihawk spares Zoro's life (so that he can become a better swordsman and that they may battle again). After the loss, Zoro vows never to lose again before setting off with the other Straw Hats to go after Nami, while Luffy stays behind to help the Baratie, with Zeff accepting Luffy's request for his debt to be repaid as the reward for Luffy's assistance against the Krieg Pirates. With that, Mihawk disappears and Krieg directs his attention back to the Baratie.

The cooks find that Krieg's pirates are not pushovers, and the battle is not going well for the Baratie's cooks,until Sanji joins the fray. However, the tide turns back in Krieg's favor when his second mate, "Iron Wall" Pearl, arrives. At first, Sanji has the upper hand, but after Pearl almost burns down the ship, Gin is forced to hold Zeff at gunpoint to keep Sanji from fighting back, and Pearl thrashes Sanji around. It is during this point we learn about Sanji's past. Surprisingly, Gin saves Sanji from Pearl, claiming he wants to kill the cook. The two fight briefly, but with Sanji still injured from his fight with Pearl, Gin gains the upper hand. However, Gin cannot bring himself to kill Sanji, which makes Krieg furious. As a result, he tries to kill Gin with a poison gas grenade known as MH5, which Gin barely survives. This act upsets Luffy, and he attacks Krieg. What follows is a long fight on the wreckage of Krieg's ship.

Krieg uses everything in his armor's arsenal to try to kill Luffy. However, Luffy counters and powers though each weapon, finally finishing off Krieg by slamming him into the side of the Baratie with his legs (although Krieg would not stay down until a final punch in the gut by Gin stops him in his tracks). However, Krieg's final attack with his iron net sends Luffy into the ocean. Sanji saves Luffy from the ocean, and Gin and the rest of Krieg's pirates sail away on a small dinghy.

In the final act of the arc, Zeff and his cooks try to persuade Sanji to leave by telling him a soup he cooked tasted awful. Sanji almost falls for it, but then overhears them when they actually say it tastes delicious. He remembers his dream of the All Blue and finally agrees to join Luffy's crew. Just as he makes his decision, Yosaku comes back (traveling on a panda shark) and warns Luffy that Nami headed towards a dangerous island. Zeff and the Baratie cooks all give Sanji a tearful send off before he, Luffy, and Yosaku head out to catch up with the others.

next Ep


	6. Chapter 6

The arc begins with the end of the Baratie Arc, starting off with Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku heading for Arlong Park in a small boat. To pass the time, Yosaku tells them about the Shichibukai and how this relates to their current destination, Arlong Park. When Sanji doubts that Nami is heading there, Yosaku explains that they were able to estimate her course after he and Johnny had suspected the connection between the two before they were thrown off the Going Merry. The two had noticed that Nami had been interested in their copy of Arlong's wanted poster, and her behavior quickly became suspicious when they told her that Arlong recently had become more active. Meanwhile, Nami arrives at Arlong Park in the Going Merry. Once she arrives at the park's gate, a boy confronts her, trying to fight Arlong for the death of his father. Nami slaps him and gives him some money to make him go away. After this, Arlong and his crew are introduced, and it is revealed that Nami is part of Arlong's pirates.

Usopp, Zoro, and Johnny arrive at the island, but Usopp and Johnny freak out once they discover the island, and seeing that two Fish-Men have spotted them, abandon ship, leaving Zoro (who was tied up by the two to, ironically, prevent him from fighting the Fish-Men) to be captured by the Fish-Men. Usopp and Johnny find themselves in the remains of Gosa Village, with all the houses upturned. One of the Fish-Men from earlier spots the two and starts chasing them. Johnny manages to escape and hide, while Usopp ends up getting attacked by the same boy from earlier because he thought that Usopp was a Fish-Man; however, a woman manages to stop him. Seeing the real Fish-Man getting closer, Usopp readies to fight him, but gets knocked out by the woman, who claims it not a good idea to fight one of the Fish-Men.

Meanwhile, Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku continue sailing, and just as they take a break to eat, they encounter a giant sea cow that is attracted to their food. Luffy punches it at first, prompting Sanji to reprimand him for it. But when he realizes the sea cow sees them as food, he quickly subdues it with one kick. The three then strap the boat to the sea cow and use it to tow them to the island.

Meanwhile, Usopp awakens in the house of the woman, who introduces herself as Nojiko. After convincing the boy to give up on his quest for vengeance, Nojiko reveals to Usopp that she is Nami's sister and the island is her hometown, as well as Nami being part of Arlong's crew. Usopp then panics after he realizes what he has gotten Zoro into. Meanwhile, Zoro is brought to Arlong Park, where he finds out about Nami's allegiance to Arlong. After some banter, in which Arlong proudly states that Nami is the type of person who would betray even her own family for the sake of riches (which visibly disturbs Nami), Zoro throws himself into the water to test Nami's allegiance. She saves Zoro but beats him to reassure the Fish-Men that she is still part of Arlong's crew.

Arlong then heads to Cocoyasi Village, where he confronts Genzo, the village sheriff, for simply collecting a new weapon. It is here that Nojiko reveals to Usopp, both of whom are watching, about the monthly fee the villagers have to pay Arlong in order to survive. Just as Arlong is about to kill Genzo, Usopp saves him, and runs as some of the Fish-Men come after him, while the others drag Arlong off before he goes berserk. Nami arrives sometime later, but the villagers treat her coldly and leave, save for Nojiko and Genzo. The three later visit the grave site of Nami's adoptive mother, Bell-mère, where Nami reveals she is almost finished paying Arlong's fee to buy back Cocoyasi.

At Arlong Park, Zoro has busted free from the dungeon (with some help from Nami, who cut his bonds) and defeated all the Fish-Men. He meets the octopus Fish-Man Hatchan, who is oblivious of what happened at the park, and thinking of Zoro as a corrupt Marine, tows him to Cocoyasi. However, after landing, he overhears some villagers talk about Usopp's attack on the Fish-Men and quickly tries to rush back to the park to save him. However, it is already too late, as the Fish-Men have captured Usopp and threatened to kill him. Nami happens upon the scene and threatens to kill Usopp herself. Usopp tries to get away with a smoke bomb, but Nami intercepts him and stabs him with a knife before kicking him into the ocean to drown, convincing Arlong and the Fish-Men that she is indeed one of them, while from afar Johnny looks on in horror.

Back with Luffy's group, who have finally arrived on the island and run into Zoro, Johnny arrives and tells the group what happened to Usopp. Nami soon meets them and reminds Luffy that she just partnered up with him for the treasure. She then tells the group to take their ship back and get off the island, but Luffy refuses, causing Nami to angrily walk away. Johnny and Yosaku also split off, not wanting to be killed by the Fish-Men. At that moment, Usopp is shown to be alive and well, as Nami had stabbed her hand instead of him and he merely fainted. He comes across Luffy and the others and tells them of what really happened. Nojiko finds the four and agrees to tell them the reason behind Nami's motives. Though Luffy and Zoro do not hear it, Sanji and Usopp (as well as an eavesdropping Johnny and Yosaku) listen to the story of Nami's past.

When Nami was a little girl, she and her older sister Nojiko lived with their adoptive mother, Bell-mère. Although they were poor, they were happy, before Arlong came. Upon his arrival, he demanded that the citizens of the island pay him for their lives - 100,000 per adult, and 50,000 per child. Needless to say, Bell-mère could not pay this fee. She could only come up with 100,000. And, although the two little girls were hiding, she decided to sacrifice her own life so that they could live freely. Arlong agreed to Bell-mère's terms, and killed her in front of the two little girls. Not only that, but Arlong decided to take Nami with him, deciding her cartography skills would be useful. Later, Nojiko finds Nami at Bell-mère's grave. Nami reveals to Nojiko that she has made a deal with Arlong to buy back Cocoyasi Village for 100,000,000.

Back in the present, some Marines, led by a captain named Nezumi, land on the island. Nezumi has Genzo take him to Nami and Nojiko's household, where he accuses Nami of harboring illegal money. Nami tries to stop them, but the Marines find the money. Genzo reveals to the Marines that the money is for the repurchase of the town, and admits to a startled Nami that he and the town always knew what she was doing after she "joined" Arlong. Nami tries to prevent the Marines from taking the money. However, she fails, and Nojiko is shot in the arm when she tries to protect Nami. Nami runs back to Arlong and accuses him of sending the Marines to look for her money. However, Arlong denies it, claiming he never broke their deal and tells her that if she wants her village back, she will just need to start again from scratch. Nami runs off as he laughs.

Back in the village, Genzo rallies the villagers. He wants to attack Arlong for going back on the deal he and Nami brokered. Nami tries to halt them but their minds are set and they head for Arlong Park. A furious and upset Nami stabs herself in the arm where Arlong's tattoo is, only to be stopped by Luffy. After his interruption, Nami finally asks for Luffy's help. He places his straw hat on her and agrees. With that, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji head for Arlong Park.

Johnny and Yosaku, who tried to take on Arlong and failed, stop the villagers at the gate and tell them to wait for "those guys" to show up (meaning the Straw Hat crew). When the crew arrives, Luffy breaks down the door and slugs Arlong for making Nami cry. The rest of the Fish-Men attack, along with Mohmoo, the sea cow from earlier. However, Luffy takes care of them by grabbing Mohmoo and spinning him around like a pinwheel using his rubber powers. This leaves Arlong and his three subordinates, Hatchan, Chew, and Kuroobi, the only ones left standing. The last attack, however, leaves Luffy's feet stuck in the ground, which Arlong notices and takes advantage of by uprooting the gravel around Luffy's legs and throwing him into the ocean, proclaiming that it is a "game" and the other Straw Hats must beat the Fish-Men to save Luffy. Zoro takes on Hatchan despite his wound and fever, and manages to win against Hatchan's six-sword style (with some help from Johnny and Yosaku).

Sanji fights Kuroobi, almost being defeated when he goes into the water to rescue Luffy. However, seeing that Nojiko and Genzo are helping Luffy, Sanji brings Kuroobi up to dry land and defeats him. Meanwhile, Usopp fights Chew outside of Arlong Park. At first, he fakes his defeat so Chew will leave him alone. However, remembering the others fighting for Nami's sake, Usopp gains the courage to take him on and eventually beats Chew by drenching him with alcohol and lighting him on fire, then repeatedly bashing his head with his hammer until he is knocked out.

Nami arrives in the midst of the battle and sides with the villagers to fight Arlong. Luckily, Nojiko and Genzo revive Luffy and Sanji frees him of the rock on his feet to finally fight Arlong one-on-one. A rough battle ensues as Luffy and Arlong trade blows around the park, until Arlong forces Luffy to escape into a room at the top of the tower, where Arlong reveals that it is where Nami slaved on making maps for him. When Arlong pronounces that Luffy cannot use Nami the way he can, this proves to be the turning point as Luffy begins to destroy the room that has brought Nami grief through the years (with Nami thanking him as she watches furniture she worked on fall from the tower). Arlong tries to stop him with a final attack, but Luffy takes the attack and smashes Arlong through the tower, finally beating him. The impact also destroys the park in the process.

At first everyone believes Luffy is dead, but he emerges from the wreckage yelling "NAMI, YOU ARE MY FRIEND!", to which she wholeheartedly agrees. The village then celebrates their freedom, though it is almost spoiled by Nezumi who tries to claim Arlong's money for himself. Some swift beatings from Nami and the rest of the Straw Hats convince him otherwise. Nezumi retreats, telling Luffy he will make him pay. He reports Luffy's victory at his Marine base. As a result, the Marines place a 30,000,000 bounty on Luffy's head.

In the aftermath, the village has a party celebrating their heroes. Luffy finds Genzo at Bell-mère's grave site, where Genzo makes Luffy promise he will not take Nami's smile, or else he will hunt him and kill him himself. Nami gets a new tattoo of a tangerine and a pinwheel merged to replace her Arlong one. The next day, Johnny and Yosaku leave the Straw Hats since they are bounty hunters, and it would not look good to be traveling with pirates, thus bidding them farewell. As the crew gets ready to leave, they realize Nami has not arrived yet. Nami then yells for them to cast off as she runs for the docks. The confused villagers try to stop her so they can say goodbye, but she runs past them and jumps onto the ship. She pulls up her shirt to reveal that she stole all the villager's wallets as she ran past, causing all of them to yell "YOU LITTLE BRAT". Despite their disbelief and anger, they wave goodbye to her and the Straw Hats as they leave the island. As she watches them go, Nojiko realizes Genzo does not have on the pinwheel. Genzo wore the pinwheel on his hat to make Nami laugh when she was a baby, and to make her feel better as she grew up. When asked, Genzo tells Nojiko that he does not need it anymore. The scene then changes to reveal the pinwheel on Bell-mère's grave as the Going Merry sails off to the Grand Line.

Next Ep


	7. Chapter 7

The city of Soleanna is ruled by Princess Elise, who is the keeper of a dark secret, the "Flames of Disaster", which involves the Chaos Emeralds. The game opens with the citizens of Soleanna celebrating the Festival of the Sun; while lighting the ceremonial torch, Elise apparently suffers a terrifying hallucination of the city in flames with a demonic creature composed of molten magma in the center. As fireworks are launched, multiple missiles hit the ground around her, and Dr. Eggman arrives with a small army of robots. He reveals his intentions to kidnap Elise in order to obtain the secrets of the Flames of Disaster, who is, of course, unwilling to comply. At that moment, a circle of blue wind appears around them and the blue circle of wind revealed to be Sonic, who destroys a small number of Eggman's robots and escapes with Elise, while Eggman orders his robots to fire on him.

As Sonic escapes, the scene switches to the sight of a white-furred hedgehog named Silver, who speaks of finally locating the "Iblis Trigger". While running through the city, a confused Elise asks Sonic why he is helping her, but he replies that he has "no special reason". Soon afterward, more of Eggman's robots attack them, and Eggman successfully captures Elise in the Egg Mobile while Sonic is distracted fighting them. As Eggman returns to the Egg Carrier, Elise throws Sonic her Chaos Emerald, which he catches and assures her that he will rescue her. Unconcerned, Eggman simply decides to let Sonic hold onto "his" Emerald for the time being, and escapes on board the Egg Carrier as Sonic looks on.

The next morning, while attempting to gather information on Eggman's whereabouts, Sonic runs into Tails, who has apparently been helping to clean up the city after Eggman's attack. Tails reveals that he knows that Sonic had attempted to save Elise, and offers to help Sonic out however he can; while he doesn't know what Eggman's up to this time, he knows it isn't good.

Me: hun... that's new... I got-

Elise: oh you must be...

Me: i'm johnathon patrick James Rice. nice to meet you...

Eggman knock me out with zapper...

Eggman: that's not's nice to tresspass my base...

Sonic and Tails chase the Egg Carrier to Wave Ocean, a nearby beach, but are unable to catch up to it before it escapes. Defeated for now, Sonic and Tails decide to return to the city.

Sonic and Tails make their way to the Dusty Desert, where Eggman has been seen, and landing right in the room where he is keeping Elise, who is quite glad to see them (or at least Sonic). At that moment, Eggman arrives and unleashes his Egg Cerberus robot on them, which Sonic defeats. Afterwards, Eggman sends a massive amount of robots after them, and Tails creates a diversion in order to allow Sonic and Elise to escape unnoticed.

Sonic: um who are you..

Me: johnathon, johnathon Patrick Rice. and can we go before they coming to get us...

Tails: you coming with me johnathon... Now hang on...

me: for whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sonic initially has the upper hand, but Silver catches him off-guard and psychokinetically throws him into a building, incapacitating him. Silver demands to know how someone as weak as Sonic could destroy the world; Sonic asks what he means, but Silver decides that it doesn't matter, as long as the "Iblis Trigger" is destroyed. However, Eggman capitalizes on Sonic's distraction to kidnap Elise again, and Sonic attempts to run after them, but Silver isn't about to let him run off. Silver knocks him down with his psychokinesis, and is about to deliver the __coup de grace__ when Amy suddenly steps in. Silver somehow knows Amy, and orders her to move, but she isn't about to let him hurt Sonic any more. Sonic takes the opportunity, thanking Amy, and pursues after Eggman.

After a brief encounter with a group of Soleannan soldiers, who accept Sonic's help despite initial reluctance, Sonic enters the warehouse district of New City and meets up with Tails and Knuckles, the latter of whom gives him a holographic message that he received from Eggman. Eggman negotiates a deal; if Sonic comes to the White Acropolis and gives Eggman the Chaos Emerald that Elise had given him earlier, then Eggman will let Elise go without a fight. Though Tails and Knuckles are both positive that Eggman is setting up a trap, Sonic decides to go anyway, planning to "thank" Eggman for telling him Elise's whereabouts.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails fight through the White Acropolis and enter the room where Eggman and Elise are. Sonic obediently puts the Chaos Emerald onto a small pedestal, but, unsurprisingly, Eggman double-crosses the trio and activates a force field, trapping Team Sonic within. At that moment, Eggman activates his "Solaris prototype" (the name of which surprises Elise), and Sonic and co. vanish into thin air. The minute they vanish, Eggman assures Elise that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are still alive (for now), but have been transported to another time period; however, Eggman does not know where they ended up, as he needs a power that Elise apparently possesses and all seven Chaos Emeralds to fine-tune the machine.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles encounter Shadow and Rouge, who are also trapped in this future. In order to return to the present, they need to create a rift in time and space, which they figure can be created if Sonic and Shadow use Chaos Control together. While searching for Chaos Emeralds, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles encounter Silver, his friend Blaze, and Mephiles, a dark being who resembles Shadow, tells Silver that Sonic is the one responsible for the future's devastation, and takes them back in time to kill Sonic. Sonic learns from a computer file that Elise was killed when Eggman's battleship exploded two days after the Festival of the Sun. After retrieving a pair of Chaos Emeralds, Sonic and Shadow create the space-time rift, allowing them to return to the present.

Sonic returns for Elise, but is once again attacked by Silver, also allowing Eggman to kidnap Elise yet again. Fortunately, Shadow arrives to confront Silver, allowing Sonic to rescue Elise, and he returns her to her castle in Soleanna. Later, Eggman arrives in his battleship and threatens to destroy Soleanna, and Elise willingly surrenders herself to him to protect her people. Eggman explains to Elise that in order for his plan to take over the world to work, he requires the seven Chaos Emeralds and the dormant power of the Flames of Disaster within Elise to awaken Solaris, allowing him to harness the sun god's power over time.

On his way to rescue Elise, Sonic encounters Silver once more who, instead of attacking him, expresses concern for Elise as well. The two hedgehogs team up, but before they reach the battleship, it malfunctions, crashes and explodes, just as Sonic feared while back at the future. However, Sonic and Silver realize they can use Chaos Control to travel back in time to the previous day, before Eggman's battleship launched. Sonic travels to the past alone and reunites with Elise. Defeating Eggman (who battles Sonic with the Egg Wyvern) one last time, Sonic escapes the exploding battleship with Elise and makes it back to solid ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Nami catches a deadly fever in Little Garden, forcing the Straw Hat Pirates to make a detour to the king-less island of Drum. On their way to the island they are attacked by a group of pirates led by Wapol, whose Baku Baku no Mi allows him to eat anything and assimilate it into himself. After a brief skirmish, Luffy sends Wapol flying into the sea and the Straw Hats continue onto Drum Island. When they land, they are attacked again, this time by Drum Island's militia. However, after hearing about their plight, Dalton, the former captain of the guard, calls off the attack and leads them to the town of Bighorn. There, he explains the situation that the island is in.

In the recent past, the island was ruled by a cruel king, Wapol, the pirate the Straw Hats encountered earlier. Wapol banished all but the 20 best doctors from the island. For any medical treatment, one would have to beg him for the help of one of the remaining doctors, his "Isshi-20" as he called them. However, a powerful pirate named Blackbeard attacked the country. After witnessing Blackbeard's power, Wapol and his cabinet, with the exception of Dalton fled to the sea without even fighting back. Now, there is only one doctor left on the island—Dr. Kureha, who is often called a witch by the townspeople. She comes into towns at her own whim to check for patients. She lives in Drum Castle, which is on top of the highest of the "Drum Rockies", a chain of drum shaped mountains.

After learning this, Luffy and Sanji head for the mountain with Nami in tow, only to be attacked by dozens of Lapahns, giant ferocious rabbits. A fight ensues, and its ferocity causes an avalanche. Sanji is injured, so Luffy must climb up the mountain while carrying both Nami and Sanji. When he reaches the top, both his hands and feet are severely damaged. He collapses in front of Dr. Kureha and her assistant, Tony Tony Chopper.

Meanwhile, Wapol and his crew return to Drum Island and attack a city to announce their presence. Dalton tries to fight them, but is defeated. Having done this, Wapol and his crew decide to go back to their old home, Drum Castle. As this is happening, Dr. Kureha and Chopper are curing Nami and caring for Sanji and Luffy, there are a few comedic scenes, mostly involving Sanji and Luffy trying to catch and cook Chopper. Later, Dr. Kureha explains Chopper's tragic past to Sanji and Nami (Luffy was too busy chasing after Chopper trying to convince him to join the crew).

When Chopper was younger, he ate the Hito Hito no Mi. As a result, and because of his blue nose, the other reindeer would not accept him into their herds. He was an outcast for much of his life. Finally, he found a friend in a Dr. Hiriluk, a quack doctor that was trying to cure the people of Drum but usually made a mess of things. He found Chopper with bullet wounds in his back. By curing Chopper, he gained Chopper's trust and inspired Chopper to become a doctor. However, their friendship was not to last. Dr. Hiriluk kicked Chopper out of his home, seemingly for no reason. Later, Chopper found out that Dr. Hiriluk was going to die in ten days. Despite his attempts to save him, the good doctor sacrificed him for the sake of Chopper and his country. Since then, he has stayed with Dr. Kureha, and learned the art of doctoring.

Eventually, Wapol and his crew arrive at the castle. His senior henchman, Chess and Kuromarimo are in tow. Kuromarimo distracts the crew by throwing fuzzy black balls that will not come off onto Sanji. This gives Wapol time to get to the armory and devour a cannon. It is then that another trait of the Baku Baku Fruit is revealed - Wapol can become whatever he eats! Wapol's arms turn into a cannon, and he starts shooting at Dr. Hiriluk's flag (his memorial as Kureha puts it). Chopper does not respond so Luffy takes action, standing in front of the cannonballs so they do not damage the flag, effectively thwarting the assault.

Wapol then employs a different strategy, he eats Chess and Kuromimo. Then turns into a house, and a combination of Chess and Kuromarimo emerges - Chessmarimo! Sanji tries to enter the fight, but Kureha cripples him, by attacking his spine and telling him that he has still not recovered. Chopper finally reacts and fights with Chessmarimo, showing off the skills he gains through his invention, the Rumble Ball. Using the Rumble Ball he finds Chessmarimo's weakness and defeats him.

Wapol goes into the castle looking to eat more weaponry along the way running in to Nami giving chase when he realize she is a friend of Luffy, when he gets stuck in a stairwell he "eats himself" and emerges skinny before continue the chase. Luffy finds Nami in time to stop Wapol from killing her, but Wapol escapes. Luffy pursues Wapol through, but Wapol reaches a tower which supposedly holds a very powerful and giant cannon called Royal Drum Crown 7-Shot Bliking Cannon. Wapol attempts to shoot Luffy with it, however while it sat unused during his absence, Snow Birds made nests in it. As a result, Wapol's attack on Luffy fails. The king then tries to stop Luffy with his the cannon he ate earlier, but Luffy dodges it and sends Wapol into the the castle's ceiling with his bowgun attack.

Realizing he is outmatched, Wapol frantically begs Luffy to spare him by offering him the position of second king. Luffy does not listen and sends Wapol flying to another island with Gomu Gomu no Bazooka.

In the aftermath, Luffy continues to try and recruit Chopper to his crew. Chopper, remembering how his old mentor, Dr. Hiriluk, wanted him to go out to sea and see the world, decides to join the Straw Hats. When he goes to tell Kureha this, she flat out refuses to let him leave, chasing after the reindeer with a variety of weapons until Chopper escapes down the mountain with the rest of the Straws Hats on a sled. Turns out however, Kureha's refusal was all an act (or in a way, reverse psychology) to convince Chopper to leave as she does not like tearful goodbyes. Dr. Kureha then has most of the villagers set up cannons pointed into the air and uses the "cure for the country's cold heart" that Dr. Hiriluk had developed before he died, to produce the image of falling cherry-blossoms on the snow, as a send off to her beloved student. After witnessing this, the Straw Hats finally set off for Alabasta.

However, in the closing moments of the arc, as Kureha and Dalton are talking, one of the villagers comes to Dalton with Luffy's bounty poster. When Kureha realizes that his full name is Monkey D. Luffy, she reveals that Gold Roger's full name was actually Gol **D**. Roger and that her student seems to be sailing with a very dangerous man. Also, two of the villagers remember that they had to give Luffy a message from Ace, a man who was searching for Blackbeard and was going to wait for Luffy in Alabasta for ten days. But since Luffy is gone, they did not have the time to tell him. However, Dalton, who remembered Vivi as Alabasta's princess, knows it is all right since the Straw Hats are bound to encounter Ace in Alabasta.

Next ep


	9. Chapter 9

The Going Merry is on its way to Alabasta and the crew is trying to catch fish to eat. When they steer through a hot spot (an undersea volcano making the sea above steaming hot), Usopp and Luffy catch Mr. 2, who coincidentally took a similar course, on their fishing rods. The crew pulls him up and quickly befriend him, mainly due to how entertaining he is, especially with his ability to transform into other people with the Mane Mane no Mi. He imitates everybody on the ship except Sanji, who was cooking at the moment, and Vivi, who he simply did not touch. Bon Kurei is then picked up by his own ship and crew and leaves, swearing on friendship. Just as they leave, Vivi realizes that he is Mr. 2 of Baroque Works, but the Straw Hats see it as good fortune to have met him and wear white cloths on their wrists so Bon Kurei can not imitate them without them noticing.

The Straw Hats finally reach the port town of Nanohana in the desert kingdom of Alabasta. Luffy, hungry from the long journey, storms off into town without waiting for his crew. At a bar, he interrupts a confrontation between a man named Portgas D. Ace and Captain Smoker of the Marines, knocking both through the wall without his noticing. Luffy grabs a lot of meat, but flees when Smoker stands back up and gives chase. He leads the Marines directly to his crew mates that were purchasing provisions and water in the town. Just as Smoker tries to catch them, Ace interrupts and secures an escape route for the Straw Hat Pirates.

Back on the ship, Luffy tells the crew the man who saved them was his brother. Ace hops onto the ship and meets the crew, but does not stay long and gives Luffy a piece of paper before leaving, destroying seven ships with Billions of the Baroque Works on the way out. Vivi also sends Karoo with a message to Alubarna to warn the King.

The Straw Hat Pirates sails to the west side of the Sandora River (Alabasta's biggest river) delta and anchor, leaving the ship. They encounter a group of Kung-Fu Dugongs, who challenge the crew only to be beaten up by Luffy. However, the dugongs now want to become his apprentices, forcing Chopper to bribe them with half their food so they can leave. They enter the town of Erumalu, formerly also known as the Green City, but is now deserted and destroyed by the sand.

They continue their journey through the desert, and Luffy, while resting in a shadow of a big rock, loses half their stuff to Warusagi Birds who trick travelers and steal their luggage. He chases after them but returns alongside a camel that is being chased by a gigantic Great Sandora Lizard. In joined efforts, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy kill the lizard and cook it. The camel, who happens to be a pervert, is given the name "Eyelashes" by Nami and joins the crew, giving Nami and Vivi (and only them) a ride on his back.

In the meantime, the Officer Agents have gathered in the Spiders Cafe and are led to Rainbase for the briefing of their final mission as Baroque Works.

The journey is continued and the Straw Hats finally arrive in the Yuba Oasis, the supposed hideout of the Rebel Army. However, the only citizen left in town tells them that the rebels are now in an oasis near Nanohana, for Yuba is now almost a daily target of sandstorms. The old citizen turns out to be an old friend of Vivi's, Toto. Here, we learn of their past together along with his son and her friend, Kohza, who is currently the leader of the Rebel Army. He gives the Straw Hats a place to sleep and also digs up a gallon of water in the night.

The Straw Hats leave Yuba in the morning as Vivi wants to return to Nanohana, but Luffy becomes gravely serious and tells her that stopping the Rebels will not get rid of Crocodile nor prevent any loss of life and they should go to Rainbase where Crocodile resides. He notes that even if they manage to reach the rebels, Crocodile will still try something to continue the war—it should be noted that, at this point, they still thought there was time before the battles started. After a tough argument and a scuffle in which Luffy states they're all risking their lives, Vivi agrees and leads them to Rainbase.

Meanwhile the Officer Agents of the Baroque Works met up with Miss All Sunday and Crocodile in the basement of the Rain Dinners Casino, owned by Crocodile. They are told the goal of the Baroque Works, their final mission and their respective parts in overthrowing Alabasta. They are interrupted by Mr. 3, who tells them that the Straw Hats and Vivi have escaped him during their time in Little Garden. He asks Crocodile for forgiveness, but is fed to his pet Bananawani (huge crocodiles with banana-shaped growths on their heads) instead. The Officer Agents all get pictures of Vivi and the Straw Hat crew (excluding Sanji) with the help of Bon Kurei's abilities and are given the order to hunt them down (excluding Chopper as Crocodile believed he was the Straw Hats pet).

Upon their arrival in Rainbase, the thirsty Luffy and Usopp rush right into a bar to get water, only to unexpectedly run into Captain Smoker and Tashigi there (and spit water in their faces from shock). They get chased by the two and their Marine squad, which also draws the attention of the Baroque Works Billions stationed. The crew splits into groups: Nami and Usopp; Zoro and Vivi; Sanji; Luffy, chased by Smoker; and Chopper, who was left behind. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, and Smoker all arrive at Rain Dinners, but they all are caught by a trap and thrown in a Seastone cage by Crocodile.

Vivi is surrounded by Billions, but is saved by Pell, a guard of the king who flew to Rainbase after Karoo's arrival in order to scout. Pell however is defeated by Miss All-Sunday and Vivi is taken to the Rain Dinners basement. There Crocodile tells her his plan to overthrow Alabasta while it is being executed.

In Alubarna, Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas have kidnapped King Nefertari Cobra while Mr. 2 Bon Kurei acts as him in Nanohana alongside a fake group of soldiers. There, he "admits" that he used Dance Powder to make it so that it rains only in Alubarna, and orders his soldiers to destroy the town, because they were the ones who saw the powder being carried in. Kohza confronts him, but he is shot. Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger add to this destruction by crashing a huge ship filled with weapons into Nanohana.

However, during execution Mr. 2 is spotted changing back by a local kid named Kappa, but the child is taken care of by Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger. Kappa, heavily wounded, is spotted by rebel soldiers, and seeing what the "king" has done, Kohza decides to launch an attack on Alubarna.

Crocodile dares Vivi to try and help her friends and he floods the room, lets Bananawani in, and has one swallow the key. However he suddenly gets a phone call by a Mr. Prince, recognized by the crew as Sanji, who starts off by imitating the phone call in Little Garden. Sanji makes Crocodile believe he got caught in front of the Rain Dinners and Crocodile goes to check out the situation in front of the casino. Chopper acts as a decoy, using his powers to avoid Crocodile while Sanji destroys the bridge between the Rain Dinners and the rest of Rainbase to ensure that Crocodile can not return to Rain Dinners right away. With Smoker's suggestion, Sanji kicks the right Bananawani with the key, making it cough up both the key and a large wax ball.

As it turns out, the wax ball was created by Mr. 3 to protect himself from being digested, but still wanting revenge, Mr. 3 gets rid of the key (which is actually a fake). However, Sanji forces him to make a copy of the key using his powers, and releases everyone. When Crocodile returns, he sees that everyone is gone, as they had escaped by going underwater (with Sanji and Zoro carrying Luffy and Smoker through the water because of their Devil Fruit powers).

Chopper picks up the crew with a Moving Crab named Scissors, a friend of Eyelashes. Smoker decides not to pursue the Straw Hats to repay the favor to them for saving his life and instead gives the order to have nearby Marine forces depart for Alabasta immediately, heading out to their ship and leaving Tashigi in charge. As the Straw Hats run away, Crocodile tries to snatch Vivi from the crab, but she is saved by Luffy who lets himself get dragged off by the crab, promising to meet them in Alubarna.

Crocodile says that he will humor Luffy for three minutes, but will finish him off once that time is up. Luffy attacks Crocodile, but discovers that he can not hit Crocodile as he just turns into sand thanks to the ability of his devil fruit, the Suna Suna no Mi. Crocodile also shows off some attacks as well, one of which dries Luffy's arm out, but Luffy takes water from his small barrel to restore his strength.

Once the three minutes are up, Crocodile creates a sandstorm and sends it off to Yuba, where Toto is, and explains that he was the one who was sending storms there every day. Luffy yells for him to stop it but Crocodile impales him with his hook during his distress. When Luffy proves he is still alive, Crocodile leaves him in quicksand to die.

Luckily, Luffy is saved by Miss All-Sunday after Crocodile's departure. She then leaves Luffy in the hands of Pell, telling Pell that Luffy is responsible for the safe return of Vivi.

The rest of the Straw Hat crew is on the way to Alubarna, only to discover that the Sandora River is in their path and that moving crabs can not swim. They try anyway, but they almost drown and are attacked by a Sandora Rare Catfish. However, the fish is defeated by the Kung-Fu Dugongs they met before. The Dugongs bring them on the back of the fish to the other side of the river where they are met by Karoo and the Spot Billed Duck Troops, the fastest animals on Alabasta.

Meanwhile the Rebel Army under the leadership of Kohza have started their rush on Alubarna. Alubarna is evacuated and the royal army, led by Chaka, is preparing the city for the rebel attack. Outside of Alubarna, the officer agents are waiting for Vivi to arrive and catch her, but are thrown into confusion as six hooded people arrive on Spot Billed Ducks. They are forced to pursue them in a hasty decision trying to figure out which one is Vivi.

The real Vivi however hid behind a rock and waited for the Straw Hats to distract the officer agents to buy her time. She tries to stop the rebel army, but a dust cloud caused by a Baroque Works agent under cover in the royal army prevents the Rebel Army from seeing her. She is covered by Karoo to not get trampled down by the rebel army. As she awakes she is greeted by Usopp, but she sees through Mr. 2's disguise (he beat up Usopp and Eyelashes shortly before) as he does not show her the special mark under his cloth. Karoo runs off with her climbing the steep walls of Alubarna but still is pursued by Mr. 2. However, he gets delayed by Sanji, who buys Vivi time to get to the palace.

The Straw Hats each face a dangerous battle. Chopper and Usopp battle Mr. 4, his devil fruit gun/dog Lassoo, and Miss Merry Christmas, despite Usopp taking serious injures the duo manage to turn their enemies' attacks against them and defeat the trio. Sanji takes Mr. 2 Bon Kurei in a very comical yet brutal match of martial arts where Mr. 2 takes advantage of Sanji's weakness towards women by turning his head into Nami to take the upper hands until Sanji figures out his weakness and emerges the victor. Nami fights Miss Doublefinger in her first solo fight in the series, using a new weapon created by Usopp called the Clima-Tact and her knowledge of weather to beat her opponent.

Zoro faces against Mr. 1 where Zoro has to confront and overcome his lingering problem of being unable to cut steel before striking down Mr. 1. Vivi arrives at the palace and gives order for the Royal Army to blow up the palace in order to get everyone's attention, but is stopped by Crocodile. The army, realizing what is happening, try to enter the palace but are stopped by Miss All-Sunday. Kohza also arrives at the scene, intending to demand Cobra's surrender, only to find out the truth of the situation. Crocodile reveals that he is going to blow up the palace plaza, soon to be center point of battle, with a massive and powerful bomb. He also reveals his true intentions: to find the location of the secret ancient weapon Pluton, which is said to be buried in Alabasta.

Kohza wants to warn the city but is stopped by Vivi, who states that it will create a panic. The Royal Army raises the white flag, with Kohza in front, but he is shot down by a double agent in the Royal Army, provoking the rebels. A battle starts on the palace plaza and Vivi watches in horror. Crocodile proceeds to throw Vivi off a palace wall, but she is saved by Luffy who came in flying on Pell's back. Vivi meets the rest of the Straw Hats on the foot of the wall and goes to search for the bomb with them and Pell.

Luffy flings himself back up to Crocodile and Miss All Sunday goes off with Cobra to the Poneglyph, which is supposed to reveal the location of Pluton. Luffy, armed with a barrel of water, confronts Crocodile again, as he found his weakness and manages to get a few good hits. Crocodile however can still dry him up and stop his attempts at getting him wet by trying to blow away the soaked Luffy and his barrel. Seeing this, Luffy decides to take in all the water from the barrel, completely filling him, dubbing himself "Water Luffy". Crocodile does not take this form seriously and pays for it when Luffy fires a water bubble completely soaking Crocodile, and hits him with a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka.

While the fight continues, Miss All Sunday takes the nails painfully out of Cobra's body and cuffs him with her powers to force the King to the location of Pluton. Meanwhile, a furious Crocodile recovers and orders his partner to quickly depart. Soon, the Shichibukai reveals that his powers affect _everything_ including inanimate objects and proceeds to dry out the entire garden of the Royal Palace, and anything connected to it, forcing Luffy to attempt to hang on to the walls. Unfortunately, Crocodile appears grabbing Luffy by the neck. He attempts to soak the Baroque Works leader but misses, and is dehydrated in response and left to die once again. Luckily, the water bubbles that Luffy fired fall back down on him re-hydrating him and narrowly saving his life . Thus Luffy goes on to pursue Crocodile.

Miss All Sunday is confronted by Marines led by Tashigi. Having a more than personal enmity against Marines than other pirates, she yells at them to get out of her way. Tashigi demands she releases Cobra, but Miss All Sunday is not prepared to take orders from those who directly take orders from the World Government. Tashigi is later informed by one of her men that Miss All Sunday was originally known as "Nico Robin", who received a bounty of 79,000,000 as a child because she was believed to have been responsible for the sinking of six warships.

Visibly angered, Miss All Sunday easily dispatches the Marine grunts, and defeats Tashigi with her Devil Fruit ability. As Tashigi struggles for her sword, Crocodile appears, calling her superior Smoker "cowardly" and mocking her and the Marines' ideals of "Justice" before departing again. Tashigi is left crying confused as to what action she should take, and angry she is not strong enough.

Vivi, Pell and the Straw Hat crew are separately fighting their way through gangs of Billions and Rebel/Royal Army fights to find the hideout for the bomb, but without any luck. Right then Vivi thinks about the only place that would be useful for launching such an attack: the clock tower, which used to be a hideout for Kohza and her other friends.

Usopp calls all the crew mates to the clock tower, but they turn up on different levels (the top can only be reached through a secret staircase at the base), and Pell is shot down by Miss Father's Day, who, alongside Mr. 7, is preparing the cannon. The Straw Hats take advantage of being on different levels of the tower as Nami plans on flinging Vivi to the top level of the tower through multiple stations each assisted by a Straw Hats member. She reaches the cannon and defeats Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day and stops the cannon from going off, only to discover that it is a time bomb that will go off regardless of being shot or not. Just when it seems everything for naught Pell shows up and carries the bomb off into the sky, allowing it to explode high and harmlessly above the city while sacrificing himself.

However, despite the bomb's explosion knocking the soldiers over, they simply get up and continue the battle. Desperately, Vivi repeatedly yells for them to stop fighting, but her voice is not heard.

Meanwhile, Miss All-Sunday and King Cobra go in the hidden Grave of the Kings and find the poneglyph. Crocodile soon arrives but does not get the information he wants from the stone. He turns his back on Nico Robin and attacks her while she tries an assassination attempt of her own but fails. Cobra triggers a destruction effect on the grave to keep the secrets safe, but Crocodile points out that he can easily escape with his ability. On his way out however, he is confronted by Luffy again. With Luffy soaked in blood, the punches he delivers to Crocodile negate his powers, due to blood also able to harden sand. Crocodile is now determined to end it once and for all, releasing the golden cover to reveal a poison hook.

Luffy fights him and gains the upper hand, but eventually gets struck by the hook and is poisoned. However, he is so determined to send Crocodile flying and help Vivi that it hardly phases him much to Crocodile's increasing frustration. Crocodile goes to end it with a hidden knife in his hook. But Luffy dodges it and kicks Crocodile into the air to which Crocodile counters an with attack that further decreases the stability of the catacombs. Luffy weathers it and manages to get into himself into the air afterwards. Both pirates go for a final attack with Luffy managing to bust through Crocodiles', slamming him with a massive attack called Gomu Gomu no Storm.

Crocodile is smashed through the roof of the mausoleum, through solid bedrock, and into the air, knocking over several buildings in the process landing the Baroque Works president in the center of the capital. Cobra crawls to the victorious young pirate to thank him for defeating Crocodile, to which Luffy replies "No problem" and smiles. Luffy is later saved from Crocodile's poison by Nico Robin who gives him the antidote. Luffy manages to awaken enough to grab Robin and Cobra and carry them out before the grave caves in.

On the surface, Vivi continues her plead as the Rebels and Royal Guard continue to fight as the sky seemed to signify Crocodile's defeat and loss of influence of the land by raining of the first time in years. The Rebels and Royal Guards notice the rain and begin to cease fighting and Vivi's pleas are finally heard. With their attention on the princess who had be thought missing for two years, Vivi tells them that the rain has fallen as it will always fall, and the nightmare is over.

Nefertari Cobra delivers Luffy on his back to the Straw Hats and tells them what happened. Vivi meets up with the group introducing her father to the crew. While concerned for their welfare, the crew state the kingdom comes first and convince her to help Cobra address the subjects. She complies and heads off with him as the crew all pass out from their injuries around Luffy. Igaram, Vivi's bodyguard who was thought dead since Whisky Peak, shows up in Alubarna with Kappa, the beaten-up child from Nanohana, in his arms. He reveals the truth of Baroque Works' ploy to everyone. At last, Cobra himself informs both sides that whoever they rose their swords at and whoever they pointed their guns at no longer matters. Furthermore, while they cannot erase what happened from history but they can together rebuild the country. Rebels and Royal Guards alike were moved by his wise words, and the war officially ended. The Straw Hats, meanwhile, are spared by Tashigi's marine forces, who instead arrest Crocodile and strip him of Shichibukai rank, and are later led to the palace.

Luffy awakens after three days of sleep, demanding food immediately. Luffy and his crew are hailed as heroes in the palace for their efforts in saving the country, but it is kept secret on the outside. Bon Kurei suddenly calls the crew, telling the Straw Hats that he has saved their ship from the Marines and is protecting it for them. The Straw Hat crew gives Vivi a choice of coming with them if she wants to, and to make her decision by noon.

The Straw Hats and Bon Kurei's crew leave in the morning, but they get engaged in a battle with Marine Captain Hina the Black Cage. Bon Kurei and his crew disguise themselves as the Straw Hats to draw their attention, giving them the opportunity to flee though Luffy yells he will never forget them. In the end, Vivi chose not come with them, but came to wave them goodbye, holding her speech over a Den Den Mushi. The Straw Hats respond back by showing her their friendship marks on their arms before sailing off.

However, no sooner then the Straw Hat leave Alabasta, Nico Robin a.k.a. Miss All-Sunday makes herself known having hid herself on board of the Going Merry before their departure from Alabasta. She claims she wants to join the crew for Luffy saved her, even though she lost her will to live, making her their problem. Luffy accepts her offer to join the crew, but the rest (excluding Sanji) are suspicious of her. However, she manages to quickly win everyone's favor, though Zoro remains wary of her. With an unexpected seventh member of the crew, the Straw Hats continue onward with their voyage of the Grand Line for their next adventure.

next ep


	10. Chapter 10

Narrator:

Symbiotes were originally created by an ancient malevolent primordial deity named Knull. When the Celestials began their vast plan to evolve the universe, Knull seeing that his "Kingdom" was being touched, he retaliated by constructing All-Black, the first symbiote, and decapitated a Celestial. Then, the other Celestials banished Knull along with the severed Celestial head in the Void. After that, he started using the blood and the head as a Forge for the symbiotes, where they got the weaknesses of sound and fire (The head would later become Knowhere[3]). He then went embarking on a genocide against the other gods.[4] When battling the other gods he, crashes on a desolate planet where All-Black left him and went to Gorr, since Gorr was full with hate and tried to kill the other god and Knull.[5] Knull then reawakens and created an army of symbiotes that he used to conquer planets and devour entire civilizations, establishing in the process the Symbiote Imperium.[6] However, when a dragon-like composite went to the medieval Earth, Thor defeated it and destroyed the connection between Knull and the symbiotes. Upon Knull's severed connection to the symbiotes, the symbiote hive-mind began to explore notions of honor and nobility as they bonded to benevolent hosts. The symbiotes subsequently rebelled against their god, imprisoning him at the heart of an artificial planet in the Andromeda Galaxy they called Klyntar, which is their word for "cage". Ashamed of their dark past, the symbiotes of Klyntar desired to spread and maintain peace throughout the Cosmos by seeking out worthy hosts from various species in order to create an organization of noble warriors.[7] However, these altruistic goals were imperfect, as the Klyntar symbiotes could be corrupted by hosts with harmful chemical imbalances or problematic personality attributes, turning them into destructive parasites who would spread lies and disinformation about their own kind in order to make other peoples fear and hate the symbiote species as a whole.[8]

The corrupted Klyntar became more widespread than their benevolent counterparts, establishing a spacefaring culture dedicated to infecting and overtaking whole planets. The corrupted Klyntar forced their hosts to perform death-defying feats in order to feed off of the resulting surges of hormones like adrenaline and phenethylamine. These host beings would die quickly, either because of the wear from constant stress and exertion or as a result of the inherent danger in the stunts performed.[9]

At some point, a symbiote-run planet was devoured by Galactus. Due to their genetic memory, all symbiotes now loathe both Galactus and his former herald, the Silver Surfer.[10] ZZZXX, a symbiote with a predilection for eating brains, was also captured by the Shi'ar, and imprisoned and studied for years until it was released and employed as a Praetorian Guard by Gabriel Summers.

Me: well... i'm home at last... hun...

I saw a meteors made black goo...….after crash landed all around world...

symbiote invaders are

 **Infected million of people all over world,** when GIANT Symbiotes Starts spreed all over those worlds... everone is get infected by Symbiotes.

Twilight: hun what is tha- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Futtershy: zzzzzzzzzzzz

Applejack: now what tar na-

Rainbow: WHAT TH-

Rarity : did i step some thing...

Pinkie: oh hello want be my friend?

Everyone is Manhattan is infested with Symbiotes and various super-heroes are trying their best to stop the invasion. A depressed ignores the battle around him and makes his way through the invasion, looking for . After helping some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and police officers fight off several symbiotes, Spider-Man eventually finds her with . However a mysterious figure appears and attacks him, leaving him unconscious. I WAS HINDING FROM ALL vemons attack... but all I saw is getting infected so my family...but this thing.

me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

So i pack my things and head to ship and leave my home for gooood, thien I start crying because everyone became Symbiotes monsters... and now i'm all alone.

me: ( crying) this can be happen...

( next day- unknown place)

when i woke i saw a town... i never see before...

Me: WHOA! I NEVER SEE THAT TOWN BEFORE!

SO I arrives at the city, which resembles a fountain, and sail through the canals in the city looking for a place to dock, but the people are kind enough to tell them where to hide their boat. After stopping, a group of Luffy, , and head out to exchange their gold from Skypiea and find a shipwright, using creatures called to navigate the canals. SO I TAKE WALK AROUND town and see people , that i never knew...

me: this place is cool... i wishmy family see this

Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, the Franky Family, the Galley-La carpenters of Dock 1, Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe and Yokozuna left Water 7 in the prototype Sea Train, Rocket Man, and head for Enies Lobby despite a heavy storm known as Aqua Laguna. Meanwhile in the Puffing Tom, Sanji, Sogeking (Usopp) and Franky attempt to rescue Robin. They encountered strong enemies, including Nero and Wanze. However, their mission ended in failure, and Franky is recaptured by CP9. Reunited with Sanji and Sogeking shortly thereafter on the Rocket Man, the Straw Hats, along with the Franky Family and Galley-La, began an all-out assault on the government island of Enies Lobby against thousands of Marine soldiers and the Cipher Pol agents in a last ditch effort to rescue their friends Nico Robin and Franky before they are dragged through the Gate of Justice. The massive doors are the only thing standing between Robin and Franky and their respective destinations: Marine Headquarters and the terrifying prison of Impel Down. I'm walking to my house... until I saw someone... I saw her wore a short, black, cleavage-revealing leather dress with long sleeves over what looked like a lighter, white polka-dotted under dress. She also wore black thigh high-heeled boots. so I walk to her...

me: ( Neverus ) um hi...

?: hi

Johnathon:...hi! I'm Johnathon rice...what your... name?

Robin: My name is Nico Robin

me: oh right... that um... cute name ( blushing)

Robin: Thanks Johnathon.

me: your... welecome... HEHEEHE!

Robin: So Johnathon, where you from?

ME: here at ... Tona

Robin: Is that where you're from?

Me: yeah...I know ... my grandma lives here.

Robin: How cute.

so she smile at me. hold robin hand as friends...

Robin: (Giggles)

me: so what you do for fun?

Robin: I love to read books, Lay on the beach. And going out.

me: oh me too.

Robin: You do?

me: yeah!

Robin: Cool.

Next Ep


	11. Chapter 11

( 3 months later) Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, the Franky Family, the Galley-La carpenters of Dock 1, Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe and Yokozuna left Water 7 in the prototype Sea Train, Rocket Man, and head for Enies Lobby despite a heavy storm known as Aqua Laguna. Meanwhile in the Puffing Tom, Sanji, Sogeking (Usopp) and Franky attempt to rescue Robin. They encountered strong enemies, including Nero and Wanze. However, their mission ended in failure, and Franky is recaptured by CP9. but Johnathon want to join them.

me: um excuse me ... are you luffy's cerw

Crew: Yes

look i'm Johnathon rice... I here help you guys stop this CP9... BUT I'M HERE TO SAVE ROBIN!

Zoro: You know Robin!?

Me: yes i do! i here help.

Luffy: I am Monkey D Luffy.

Nami: I am Nami.

Zoro: I am Roronoa Zoro.

Sanji: I am Vinsmoke Sanji.

Usopp: I am Usopp.

Chopper: I am Tony Tony Chopper.

me: nice to meet you all...

Luffy: You're in!

me: ever since I meet her...ok. I just love her!

Sanji: What!?

chopper: wait! before we go in there... Johnathon why are you here anyway?

me: Because, I heard you guys need someone to help you before join the crew, that guy is me!

Nami:ok Johnathon? if you want be one us? then help us beat CP9 and save robin. BUT NOT SLACKING OFF ( NAMI GRABS MY EAR) GOT IT?

Me: ok...

( the government island of Enies Lobby )

Narrator: Meanwhile

me: oh ok... we need me to get them by stay together as team... then I get chance to save robin, right?

Nami: right!

Zoro: so kid if want be one us,, then act like it rookie!

me: ok... LET'S GO

the Straw Hats, Johnathon,, along with the Franky Family and Galley-La, began an all-out assault on the government island of Enies Lobby against thousands of Marine soldiers and the Cipher Pol agents in a last ditch effort to rescue their friends Nico Robin and Franky before they are dragged through the Gate of Justice. The massive doors are the only thing standing between Robin and Franky and their respective destinations: Marine Headquarters and the terrifying prison of Impel fighting Marine army

ME: THUNDER SLAM DOWN!

BLOW WAY ALL THOSE Marines away... with shocking blow!

(Marines Scream)

While the others battled with the giants Oimo and Kashi, dog-riding guards, monstrous jurors and a three-headed judge, Luffy AND I rushes ahead and engages the numerous Marines and Agents on the island; in spite of their numbers and numerous wrong turns, he overpowers them and eventually reaches the roof of the courthouse. Meanwhile, Spandam gloats with overconfidence until a Marine finally reports in that casualties are mounting at a horrendous rate: over 2,000 so far, with Luffy himself and me responsible for half that total. Furthermore, thanks to his previous contact with Dorry and Brogy, Sogeking was able to convince Oimo and Kashi to defect. For the first time, Spandam starts to panic. On the courthouse roof, Luffy and me encounters CP9 agent Blueno. Unlike last time, Luffy is able to keep track and match his skill. Then Luffy reveals his new Gear Second

ok watch me... SHOCK GEAR 1!

(Everone Shock)

( my body full lighting)Me: this time... my body is full lighting and thunder come together. SO GET READY TO BE SHOCKED Blueno...NOW SHOW YOUR FACE,OH YOUR DUMB ASS!

( i shocking punching Blueno, while luffy used gum gum jet pisto)

luffy: Johnathon let's do it!

me: hell yeah... FOR ROBIN!

( ME AND LUFFY COMBANED OUR ATTACKS)

Luffy: GUM GUM...

Me: thunderstorm...

me and luffy: JET INPACT! ( WE INPACT CP9 agent Blueno AND KNOCK HIM OUT)

ME AND LUFFY ultimately knocking him out...The others finally catch up, and as the CP9 and Straw Hats face each other, Robin's past is finally revealed, as well as her last reason for being unwilling to return to the crew: having been betrayed so many times in the past, BUT I got onething say to her...

Me: ROBIN...

Robin: j.j. Johnathon is that you?

me: yes... I know how you feel... there onething I going save after we save you?

robin:...

me(Yell): WILL YOU MARRIED ME?!

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Robin: Yes. I WILL MARRY YOU!

Me: then hold on robin... BECAUSE WE ARE COME TO RESCUE! RIGHT GUYS

Kalifa: I guess the brat want so save her girlfriend right lucci!

Next ep


	12. Chapter 12

In a flashback taking place four days earlier, Spider-Man has yet, another encounter with Venom, during which a piece of Venom's symbiote attaches to him, thus recreating his black suit. The suit makes Spider-Man much more powerful and aggressive and he easily defeats Venom. However, as Spidey checks on an injured Mary Jane, Venom escapes. Spider-Man discovers that he has more control over the symbiote, being able to take the black suit on and off whenever he wants, and follows the ambulance Mary Jane was placed in to a hospital, where all of a sudden two rival gangs show up and start shooting at each other. Spidey manages to defeat them with help from Luke Cage, who explains him that the two gangs, the Roaring Sevens and the Park Avenues, are at war and they have to find a way to stop them before anyone gets hurt. After defeating numerous members from both gangs across the city, Spider-Man confronts their respective leaders and convinces them to have a peaceful meeting at the Harlem park. Later that night, as Spider-Man watches over the meeting between the gang leaders and Luke Cage, he spots several assassins armed with advanced weapons and armors on the rooftops around the park. He manages to defeat them before they ruin the meeting and finds evidence that they are secretly responsible for the gang war. Meanwhile, the meeting doesn't go as well as planned and the two leaders begin arguing before eventually pulling out their guns. Depending on the player's choice, Spider-Man either shows the leaders the evidence he found and they agree to stop fighting, apologizing for their actions and promising to help Spidey whenever he needs, or he lets all the remaining members from both gangs have a violent shootout in the park, before intervening and defeating them all. Regardless the choice, the gang war is finally over and Spider-Man heads to Fisk Tower, after concluding that the assassins are working for Kingpin.

Spider-Man arrives at Fisk Tower, only to find Black Cat leaving and begins chasing her. During the chase several of Kingpin's men show up, but luckily Moon Knight shows up as well in his mooncopter and deals with them, while Spidey has a brief fight with Black Cat. Spider-Man eventually defeats her and goes to confront her at her apartment, where she reveals that she's secretly working against Kingpin and still has strong feelings for him. Depending on the player's choice, Spider-Man either rejects her and goes talk to Moon Knight or returns her feelings and spends the night with her. Spider-Man now joins forces with either Moon Knight or Black Cat in order to stop Kingpin's illegal activities, defeating several of his men across the city and even foiling an attack on the courthouse. He also tracks down Vulture, who has been mass-producing Goblin gliders for Kingpin's goons to use, and defeats him, convincing or threatening him to help him whenever he needs (depending on your choice of action). Spider-Man eventually confronts several of Kingpin's henchmen on the roof of the MetLife Building, but all of a sudden numerous seemingly deranged civilians show up, attacking them all with their hands and teeth. Spider-Man manages to defeat both Kingpin's men and the civilians, but a news helicopter appears and records Spidey throwing civilians off of the building, leading to the police to believe him to be a murderer. Unknown to them, the civilians have been secretly infected by symbiotes.

Ep: Enies Lobby part 2

LUFFY: OK GUYS LETS DO THIS!

ME: I DEAL WITH SOAP BITCH!

she's terrified that one day the Straw Hats will see her as a burden, and also betray her. She screams that she would prefer death to that. The other Straw Hats quietly acknowledged the reason Robin had, then Spandam burst out laughing, saying she's absolutely accurate, and nobody would be stupid enough to think she wasn't a burden after traveling with her. Spandam pointed at the flag on top of the Tower of Justice, and told Luffy that the organization after Robin is over 170 affiliated nations.  
Luffy acknowledged this, then told Sogeking to shoot down the flag. Sogeking complied, utilizing his new Kabuto weapon to launch a fiery missile at the flag, setting it ablaze and shocking Spandam, Robin, and all the Marines and Agents in Enies Lobby beyond words; the Straw Hat Pirates had just declared war on the World Government. Spandam questioned Luffy's sanity, but he just bellowed back that he can take it, then tells Robin to admit that she wants to live. Unable to doubt her friends any longer after seeing them declare that her enemy is their enemy also, she tearfully begged them to take her out to sea with them.

( LATER- Johnathon vs Kalifa)

me: look I don't have time with bad bitch like you

Kalifa: you that brat

Me: who the hell are you?

Kalifa: I am Kalifa

me: ok kalifa…. I'M NO BRAT... THE NAME IS JOHNATHON, JOHNATHON PATRICK JAMES RICEEE! ( START PUNCHING HER)

(Kalifa dodge Johnathon's Punch)

Kalifa: Try to punch a Girl hmm?

Me: OH YEAH! THUNDER STORM...….. SMASH!

( new York - war of symbioses)

nable to reach Iron Man, Ant-Man, Mr. Fantastic or Beast, Spider-Man decides to break the Tinkerer out of Ryker's, since he needs a scientific genius to find a countermeasure to the symbiotes. After enlisting either Moon Knight or Vulture to take him to the island, Spider-Man breaks into the prison where he teams up with Rhino, using his strength to free the Tinkerer. Before escaping however, Spidey has the choice of either tricking Rhino into returning to his cell or releasing him so he could also help stop the invasion. Spider-Man then returns with Tinkerer to Manhattan, only to find it covered in symbiote goop and full of infected people, as the invasion has reached the maximum scale. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Black Widow team up with Kingpin to stop the invasion, while the Tinkerer designs a device that will destroy all the symbiotes without harming the hosts and which must be installed on the Trask Building, the tallest building in Manhattan, so that the sound waves could reach the entire city.

While the Tinkerer begins constructing the device, Spider-Man aids S.H.I.E.L.D. in dealing with the symbiote invasion in the streets of Manhattan, helping with APC patrols and evacuations in various places around the city. He then confronts Kingpin at his tower, after destroying his security system against the symbiotes. However, this allows the infected people to crawl up the tower and break in, so Spider-Man helps Kingpin's goons reactivate the security system and chase away the symbiotes. After Spidey does so, Kingpin sends his men in the streets to help deal with the invasion as well and agrees to let the Tinkerer build his device here. He then gives Spider-Man several tasks as well, first sending him to defend a rooftop full of his men from symbiotes, with help from several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Black Cat. With her help, Spidey then tracks down and confronts the still symbiote infected Electro in Central Park, who is trying to reach the city's power supply. Spider-Man manages to defeat him and either lets him break free from the symbiote's control on his own, or removes the symbiote by force. Regardless the choice, Electro is free from the symbiote and agrees to help Spider-Man stop the invasion.

Spider-Man then helps defend the S.H.I.E.L.D. base and Moon Knight's rooftop from a symbiote attack, before heading to a church to help Wolverine with an evacuation. After the evacuation is complete, Wolverine gets infected by a syimbiote and attacks Spider-Man. Spidey manages to defeat symbiote Wolverine and either lets him remove the symbiote himself, or breaks him in half, with the latter choice making Wolverine furious with Spider-Man. Regardless, Spidey is done here and leaves to find Mary Jane, eventually finding her with Luke Cage at the Harlem park. Mary Jane and Cage are trying to evacuate the last remaining civilians in Harlem to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in the other side of Manhattan and Spider-Man agrees to help them, after learning that S.H.I.E.L.D. have several beacons against the symbiotes that create a safe corridor for civilians to pass. While Mary Jane and Luke go on their own, Spider-Man escorts the convoy from a beacon to another, until eventually reaching Fisk Tower. However, when there's no sign of Mary Jane, Spider-Man starts looking for her, which leads to the beginning of the game.

After finding her and being left unconscious by the mysterious figure, now revealed to be a symbiote infected Black Cat, Spider-Man breaks the promise he made Mary Jane earlier and dons the black suit once more, before heading to a rooftop where he confronts symbiote Black Cat, apparently the leader of the hive. In the middle of the fight Mary Jane shows up as well and deals with the symbiotes while Spider-Man defeats Black Cat, throwing her to another rooftop. This removes the symbiote, but also severely injures Black Cat. Depending on the player's choice, Spidey either shows complete devotion to Mary Jane and leaves Black Cat in her care, or infects Black Cat with a more powerful symbiote which heals her and which she can control, but this causes Mary Jane to leave in tears.

Meanwhile, the Tinkerer's device is complete and S.H.I.E.L.D. installs it on the Trask Building, but a symbiote infected Vulture leads an attack to destroy it. Spider-Man helps S.H.I.E.L.D. defeat the symbiotes, before fighting and defeating Vulture as well, removing the symbiote. He then confronts Vulture at the top of the building, but just as he is about to activate the device, Vulture tells him that this would mean losing the black suit and its power forever after setting it off, and removing the device shall grant him complete control over the entire city. Depending on the choices made throughout the game, Spider-Man either activates the detonator which destroys all the symbiotes, including the black suit, and reverts all the civilians back to normal, or listens to Vulture and destroys the device, refusing to remove the black suit ever again. Regardless, Spider-Man learns that Venom is attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and decides it's time to end their conflict once and for all.

After enlisting Moon Knight or Vulture to take him there, Spider-Man sets up bombs to destroy the helicarrier, while the heroes or the villains deal with the symbiotes. After everyone evacuates,

Spider-Man: how we win... if more of then attacking worlds!

( back to me )

me: I am not done with you yet

Kalifa: : Little Brat! you come back for more

Johnathon: Yes I will defeat you and take back the key!

kalifa: very well brat ( she transforms me into Soap Coat)

Me:ggggggGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

( I FELL) Me: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!

In Kalifa's room, Nami struggled against the superior skill and powers of her opponent, who began to transmute Nami's body just like she did with Sanji. Before she can finish Nami off.

Me: NO NOT YOU TOOO NAMI!...…I have to Stop Kalifa. Before she kills MY friend!

Kalifa: give up brat! you no match for me

Nami: don't called him that! he's Johnathon rice...hi will save robin no matter what... right johnathon?

Kalifa: Die!

(Johnathon Block Kalifa's attacks)

Me: RIGHT!

Nami: LET'S DO THIS !

me and nami: TEMPO THUNDER STORM!

Kalifa: What the!?

Me and Nami then used TEMPO THUNDER STORM eventually defeating her and and taking her key. but nami give the key to me for reason...

Nami: Johnathon...….. I know why you here help us? not only you want our help to save her...….. because you love her. and for that...…. I understand how you feel. now go save her!

Me: what about you gu-

( nami hugs me)

Nami: we be fine...NOW GO!

Franky: you heard her... lets save your girlfriend!

Me: right! ….ROBIN IM COME TO SAVE YOU!

next ep


	13. Chapter 13

Down in the basement, Luffy finally caught up to Lucci, who held him at bay while Spandam escaped towards the Gates of Justice with Robin. When Robin tried to escape, Spandam attempted to summon CP9 with his ordinary Den Den Mushi, but used the Golden Den Den Mushi by mistake, which summons the Buster Call, a powerful Marine fleet with orders to destroy the entire island. Realizing his mistake, Spandam contacted all the Marines stationed on the island, ordering them to report in. Meanwhile, Marine Headquarters receives the Buster Call signal on the Silver Den Den Mushi. Noting the target to be Enies Lobby, they decide to launch the fleet straight from headquarters so as to reach there within 30 minutes (some time later, the reason for this decision is revealed: it allowed them to take advantage of the Tarai Current).

Meanwhile, Chopper wandered into Zoro and Sogeking's fight, and Zoro fought to protect him from Jabra and Kaku. Franky and me arrived and decided that the only way to stop Chopper is to knock him into the ocean to cancel his Devil Fruit powers. He blew Chopper out of the tower with his Coup de Vent, then jumped in after to save him. Nami unlocked Zoro and Sogeking's handcuffs, allowing the real fight against Jabra and Kaku to begin. Kaku uses a powerful Rankyaku attack to literally slice the tower in two.

Robin tried to escape from Spandam, but he stopped her by attacking with Funkfreed.

With Chopper back to normal, safe, and out of the water, Franky remembered that Nami told him to head towards the Gates of Justice to try Fukuro and Kumadori's keys on Robin's handcuffs, so Chimney and Gonbe show him the way.

Zoro began to once again battle Kaku. Kaku revealed more impressive abilities through the use of his Devil Fruit, using his nose as a larger version of Shigan; the deflected blow easily cut into a boulder nearby.

Usopp tried frantically to defend himself against Jabra, but even his new Kabuto is no match for the CP9 agent's speed. Jabra caught Usopp off guard by offering him the key without a fight, but attacked Usopp at the last moment, knocking him down. With his opponent helpless, Jabra began to gloat at Usopp's weakness, but is cut short by the sudden arrival of Sanji, returned to his normal self by the falling water from Kalifa's bath. He distracted Jabra, and told the wounded Usopp to help any way he can.

Outside, the Sea Train departed, filled to capacity with escaping Marines. Meanwhile, Paulie (who used his rope skills to pretend he was bound) managed to untie the other captives, and they tried to find an alternative way off the island.

Me: that shit ain't good... hun.

Sanji: why you standing there? go save robin- chan!

Me: ok! you coming franky?

Franky: sure but... we need to help them out first!

Me: ok let's do this!

( meanwhile )

a world conquered by the symbiotes, the machine revealed to be a teleporter. The symbiotes is taken everyone and turn into symbiote monsters. But a tilde wave full of symbiotes is cover world and universe in to venom monsters but One Piece Universe.

Vemon Luna: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! NOW EVERYONE MY CHILDEN! THE UNIVERSE IS MY TO RULE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Meanwhile, Usopp, high above on the tower, came up with a plan.

To combat Jabra's impenetrable Tekkai, Sanji creates a new technique, Diable Jambe, where he heats up one foot with friction, resulting in powerful kicks that burn through his enemy's defense. He kicked Jabra all the way down to the ground floor, defeating him.

Meanwhile, Spandam dragged Nico Robin across the Bridge of Hesitation, a long bridge that leads to the Gate of Justice. Franky caught up to Luffy and Lucci, and asks Luffy if he needed help. Luffy snapped at him, telling not to interfere. he told Franky AND I to take the keys and head to where Robin is, behind the door Lucci is guarding.

Me: ok let's go buy move those bastards...THUNDERSTORM...JUMP WHIP!

I whip all those marines out the way and we headed to gate and save robin,

Zoro and Kaku continued their duel, with Kaku using his Devil Fruit power to gain the upper hand, wounding Zoro with a rain of Rankyaku attacks. Zoro stalled Kaku by mocking his voice. Angry now, and experimenting wildly with his transformations, Kaku changed to a more powerful form, which removes his long neck while lengthening his arms and legs. Combined with larger swords he retrieved, Kaku gained the upper hand and mocked Zoro's attempt to rescue Robin.

This angered Zoro, prompting him to unleash a new mysterious technique, Kyutoryu, which made him appear like an Asura deity; three faces plus six arms meant nine swords total. Realizing the danger, Kaku prepared his finishing blow, the powerful Rankyaku attack that sliced the tower in half. Zoro countered with Asura: Ichibugin, which was so powerful it negated Kaku's Rankyaku and finally incapacitated the CP9 agent. In the end, Zoro delivers Paulie's message of termination, and the downed Kaku freely gave Zoro his key and even shared a joke with the man who defeated him. At this moment, Sanji catches up to Zoro and learns the last key is now theirs.

Robin admitted she is afraid of death, and tried to escape, even biting down on the bridge to stall for time. At the same time, she insisted in her mind that the crew will be coming to save her.

Luffy is unable to hurt Lucci, who hit him with a rapid-fire Shigan. Franky and i comes to Luffy's aid by trying to hit Lucci with the same move he used against Fukuro. Franky's move is unsuccessful against Lucci's much-stronger Tekkai, and Lucci prepared to strike Franky. but i used Shock gear 2nd and used new attack.

Me: THUNDERSTORM... THUNDERBREAKER! ( I HIT LUCCI AND SHOCK HIM DOWN)

Luffy: Thanks johnathon! now both of you go! and johnathon... your future wife is waiting for you.

Me: Right! Lets go Franky!...we got my girl to save!

Franky: SUPER! LET'S DO IT!

Luffy manages to keep the now transformed Lucci at bay and allowed Franky And Me to leave the room to chase after Spandam and Robin.

me ( mind): Hold on baby... I COME TO RESCUE!

next ep


	14. Chapter 14

Luffy is unable to hurt Lucci, who hit him with a rapid-fire Shigan. Franky and i comes to Luffy's aid by trying to hit Lucci with the same move he used against Fukuro. Franky's move is unsuccessful against Lucci's much-stronger Tekkai, and Lucci prepared to strike Franky. but i used Shock gear 2nd and used new attack.

Me: THUNDERSTORM... THUNDERBREAKER! ( I HIT LUCCI AND SHOCK HIM DOWN)

Luffy: Thanks johnathon! now both of you go! and johnathon... your future wife is waiting for you.

Me: Right! Lets go Franky!...we got my girl to save!

Franky: SUPER! LET'S DO IT!

Luffy manages to keep the now transformed Lucci at bay and allowed Franky And Me to leave the room to chase after Spandam and Robin.

me ( mind): Hold on baby... I COME TO RESCUE!

Spandam is suddenly hit in the head by a missile, and the Marines waiting to transport the prisoner are also attacked. Sogeking had fired the shots from the top of the Tower of Justice, a distance that none of the Marines could hit with any weapon and none could see without binoculars. Then I kick him into face...

me: HEY MASK FACE...…. LET ROBIN GO NOW!

Spandam: No you little Rat!ME: LET HER GO NOW... OR I KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD, THAT YOU NEED DAMN GULE ON YOU.

( KRACK MY FITS)

Spandam: I like to see you try.

( KRACK MY FIST) ME: you ask for it MASK FACE! ( CHARGE AT Spandam)GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Spandam: What the?

( PUNCHING Spandam FACE 300X)

(Spandam Smiles)

Me:WHY YOU SMILE AT ME FOR

Spandam: Is that all you got?

Me:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

( I'VE KEEP ATTACKING SPANDAM )

(Spandam Smiles)

(Spandam punch Johnathon out of his way)

Johnathon

Me:GAAAAAAAAAAAA ( GET MUCH DAMEGE )

Robin: Johnathon...….

Spandam: Dumb Dirty Rat!

( robin came to me crying)

me: i'm… i'm so so so sorry...… (Coughing) I give up

(Spandam grabs Robin and left Johnathon)

me: I f- (flashback) ?: don't give up Johnathon...…. you can do it! do for luffy,nami, zoro, sanji, chopper, franky, and...… nico robin NO! ( STRUGLE TO GET UP) I WILL...… NOT...….. GIVE...… ( UNLOCK 2ND GEAR) UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

( I RISE UP WITH FULL POWER OF 2ND GEAR AND PUNCH Spandam FACE SUPER HARD)

Spandam: Gaah!

( I GRAB ROBIN AND USED 5TH KEY TO OPEN unlocks Robin's Seastone cuffs.)

me: are you all right robin

Robin: I am okay. Are you okay Johnathon?

Me:yeah... but, im sorry robin and its all my fault

Robin: What do you mean Johnathon?

Me:about your past...…. and my. the truth is that boy who you frinds with... is none other me i'm the boy who you friends with forgive me Nico robin

Robin: I forgive you Johnathon.

me: ( crying) thank you!

so me and robin kiss for first time,

Spandam is shocked that CP9 was defeated. With all the keys in hand, Franky eventually unlocks Robin's Seastone cuffs. Robin thanks Sogeking but he replied that she should save the thanks until later. Sogeking also tells Robin that she is now free to do whatever she wants, and Robin made her decision. Using her Devil Fruit abilities she attacked Spandam.

The celebration is cut short when the Buster Call arrived, and the top of the judicial tower is blown up. The defensive fence surrounding Enies Lobby is also destroyed. Franky shouted out that this is their last chance to escape, as there is an escort ship at the end of the bridge. In the tunnels beneath the towers, Nami, Kokoro (carrying Chopper on her head), Chimney and Gonbe continued their escape.

The battle with Luffy and Lucci raged on. Luffy is able to land an attack on Lucci, who is forced back with pain. Lucci then explained to Luffy that his Gear Second ability is wearing his body away and shortening his life span by pumping blood into his legs, causing his blood-flow to speed up. Luffy yelled back that he does not care and wishes to save his comrades first. So Lucci raised the stakes and used a Rankyaku to smash a wall, causing water to flow into the tower and the tunnel system below; anyone in it (namely any of Luffy's comrades trying to catch up to him) will drown. Spandam ordered the Marines to take back Robin, but the Marines stopped as they see the Buster Call approaching. The Buster Call is now upon Enies Lobby and is about to destroy everything. The fleet appears along with the five Vice Admirals.

me: ok...…. look like I going help luffy. promise me robin marry me when this is all over.

Robin: I promised

Me: good! ( hug robin and rush to help luffy)

the Franky Family continued to rush to the Gate of Justice; meanwhile, Sogeking (blown off from the attack on the tower) falls to where Sanji and Zoro are located. They tried to get Sogeking to leave, but he is slowed by injuries. He tried to explain the properties of Kabuto, but is cut off by Sanji. Nami, Chopper, Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe are under the room where Lucci and Luffy are fighting, which is also filling up with water. aving exhausted himself, Luffy is attacked fiercely by Lucci, who taunted that he thought Luffy was stronger. So Luffy unleashes Gear Third, briefly explaining how it works. His arm then swelled to massive proportions, and he attacked Lucci with a Gigant Pistol, sending him flying through the wall and toward the sea.  
A Marine asked Vice Admiral Doberman how to handle the capture of Nico Robin. The Vice Admiral ordered him to ignore her, and began to explain about Lucci's past.

Luffy resumed his fight with Lucci, attacking with a Gigant Axe, but Lucci managed to dodge it. He turned into his complete animal form and bit Luffy. Luffy escaped by expanding his body, while Lucci returned to his human form. Luffy tried to hit Lucci with a Gigant Whip, but Lucci dodged it as the attack destroyed the mast of the ship. Lucci fired a Tobu Shigan Bachi and hit Luffy, and deduced that Luffy's speed decreases as his strength increases. The ship starts to split while Lucci laughed boldly.  
Vice Admiral Onigumo noted Lucci and Luffy fighting, and ordered the fleet to target the ship they are on. He explained that if it's Lucci, then he will survive. A Marine objected to the idea, saying that 1000 Marines are aboard the ship. The Vice Admiral killed the Marine on the spot, asking if he can protect the future from a criminal with his weakness. The ships begin firing, and the ship that Luffy and Lucci is on is hit. Luffy escaped the bombardment, returning to the tower. However, when he lands he is shrunk from the side effects of Gear Third, and hid from Lucci until he can return to normal size.  
Spandam mocked the pirate, thinking Luffy died in the attack, and continued to brag about the Buster Call until Franky punched him in the face. Angry, Spandam tried to attack Robin with Funkfreed in elephant form, but is stopped by Franky, who threw the animal back right on top of Spandam.

( me jump kick lucci)

me: need help luffy?

Lucci: You dare try to take me down?

Me:yes! ( I used 2ND GEAR) this time... its two against one!

Lucci: We'll see about that.

next ep


End file.
